One Year's Time
by SneakyFoxMouse
Summary: Feeling indebted to the demon Lord, Kagome is compelled to return his missing arm. After being attacked at the well Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are forced to spend the next year trapped in the future. While the demonic duo adjusts to, and experiences, the modern world, Kagome tries to keep up with all the changes heading right for her.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I abandoned this tale for personal reasons some time ago, but I have decided to come back to it. This is just the first chapter. If it is something you think that I should keep up with let me know and I will post new chapters as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. I am borrowing them to satisfy my collection of rampant, creative ideas.

Kagome leaned against the Bone Eater's Well as she watched the grass crunch beneath Inuyasha's feet. He was pacing and growling under his breath for nearly forty-five minutes and he was starting to drive her crazy. Sighing she pressed her fingers to her temples. "Inuyasha will you please stop and relax? You're starting to dig a trench with your feet."

Inuyasha stopped and glared at her. "Sesshomaru is coming and you want me to relax? I have to be ready for when the bastard gets here."

"He's coming here because I asked him to, not because he wants to start a fight."

"How do you know?"

"Inuyasha, if he really wanted to start a fight, don't you think he would have done so long ago?"

"That's exactly why I don't trust the bastard."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't trust anybody."

Inuyasha made a low wine and flattened his ears to his head. He didn't like the fact that Kagome believed he didn't trust her. Hell she saved his life on several occasions and vice versa. Since Kikyo had finally been laid to rest, he had tried a lot harder to build a higher level of trust with Kagome. He thought he was doing a damn good job too. He knelt before Kagome and looked at her from beneath the shadow of his bangs. "I trust You, Kagome."

Kagome knew he trusted her, otherwise he wouldn't allow her such liberties of being so bold without complaint. She captured his gaze with her own. "Then please trust me when I tell you, me inviting Sesshomaru here today is something I feel I need to do."

"Fine, but I still don't see why the bastard needs his arm back anyway."

"Because, half-breed, you are the reason it is missing in the first place."

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up to see Sesshomaru enter the clearing, his stoic mask set into place. Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome and clutched the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru's cold gaze shot to Inuyasha at the sound of a low warning growl.

Kagome felt the vibrations of Inuyasha's growl through his back. Smacking him lightly on the shoulder she whispered to him. "Stop it Inuyasha. Starting a fight will only make things difficult."

"Keh." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru and slowly remove his hand from Tetsusaiga's hilt. Taking two steps away from Kagome he folded his arms into the massive sleeves of his haori and stood glaring at Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked back and forth between the two brothers looking for any signs of a brewing fight. Both were giving each other cold stares, but that seemed to be the extent of it. Kagome cleared her throat to catch their attention and motioned for Sesshomaru to take a seat on the edge of the well. Once he seemed settled, she stepped between his legs and hesitantly reached for his armor. She caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and retracted her hands quickly. Trying again she mentally kicked herself when she came up with the same results. 'Come on Kagome, this can't be that much different from changing Inuyasha's bandages right? Just relax and try again.'

"Miko if you wish for me to remove my armor, ask."

The sudden sound of his voice startled her causing her to jump slightly. "Well, it would be a lot easier to do what I need to do if you weren't wearing… um… you're armor is kinda in the way. I mean it does make it more difficult to…"

"Miko, you're testing my patience."

'Agh, Kagome calm down. You're making yourself look like an idiot.' Kagome took a calming breath and looked Sesshomaru square in the eye. "Could you remove your armor please? I can't get complete access to your arm while you are wearing it."

Sesshomaru removed his armor. It fell to the ground with a massive thud. Eyebrows arched, Kagome stared at the mass of metal for a moment. 'There is no way I could have taken that off of him myself.'

Glancing up at Sesshomaru she gave him a timid smile before slowly reaching to open his haori. Revealing his damaged arm she gently laid her hands on the stub. A growl escaped from Sesshomaru and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Panicking she pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"Warm your hands before you touch me again. They feel as if you just had them in a frozen river."

Kagome blushed as bright as Inuyasha's fire rat. She knew when she got nervous her hands got cold, but she never knew they got that cold. Furiously she rubbed her hands together until they were bright pink indicating warmth. Again Kagome grasped Sesshomarus's arm forming a ring around the bottom of it.

"Okay." Kagome took a deep relaxing breath and closed her eyes. She focused her energies to her hands and pictured Sesshomaru's complete arm in her head. Her hands began to glow pink and the faint shadow of an arm began to form. Very slowly Kagome's hands trekked further down the shadow that grew darker the further down she traveled. When she reached what was supposed to be Sesshomaru's clawed fingertips her hands started their trip back towards their shoulder.

Standing on the sidelines Inuyasha watched as Kagome's pink aura wrapped around her arms and reformed Sesshomaru's. He could see the muscles stretching and pulling over the bone that had formed under the transparent skin. He found it interesting and disgusting at the same time. As the skin of Sesshomaru's arm became less translucent the glow of Kagome's aura dimmed. Kagome lost her balance but quickly steadied herself. The demonic markings appeared on his wrists, and the glow of Kagome's power completely dissipated.

Exhausted, Kagome's knees buckled beneath her. She clung to the newly renewed arm that Sesshomaru shot out to catch her with. Kagome panted against his are arm as he gently kept her from crumpling to the ground. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't expect that to take so much of my energy."

"K-kagome?"

"Hai, Inuyasha, I'm okay." Kagome smiled as she answered his unanswered question. Steadying herself on her unstable feet she pulled herself to her full height. Looking at Sesshomaru she smiled as brightly as she could. "How does it feel?"

"Acceptable." Sesshomaru examined his flexing fingers.

'I guess that is the best I'm gonna get,' Kagome sighed. 'It's not like I was expecting him to say thank you or anything.'

Sesshomaru watched the smile on her face quickly turn into a grimace as a blue spiritually charge arrow forced itself through her left shoulder and into his own. The unexpectedness of the attack caught him off guard. The force of Kagome slamming into to his chest sent them both toppling them backward into the well. Feeling the sudden urge to protect the young woman against his chest he closed his arms around her as they fell. He closed his eyes from the sudden assault of light that engulfed them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw her and Sesshomaru fall. He had no idea if the well was going to allow Sesshomaru to pass, but he knew he had to get through to the other side to help Kagome. The blue glow of the time slip illuminated the well and he didn't hesitate to follow suit. He called out for Kagome to hold on as he leapt into the well completely missing sight of a hooded figure that stepped just past the line of the trees.

The mysterious figure stepped to the edge of the well with a bow in hand. It watched as the three in the well faded into the time slip. Notching another arrow and charging it with a blue aura, the person launched it aiming for the wood just inside the edge of the well. The shaft shuddered as it hit its mark.

"Hear and obey these words of mine, the Bone Eater's Well shall be sealed for one year's time." A feminine voice echoed into the well.

The cloaked figure smiled from underneath the massive hood as the glow of the time slip dissipated from the well. The arrow lodged in the side of the well pulsed twice as the inside of the well grew dark.

Retreating back into Inuyasha's forest the cloaked figure sought something in the trees. Not far into the darkness two more cloaked figures dropped from the trees next to her. Clawed hands reached out and caught hold of her lightly.

"Is it done?" The taller of the cloaked figures asked in a baritone voice.

"Yes, it's done, and the seal will hold for an entire year."

"Good." The shorter growled deeply. He began nuzzling against her neck, his chin brushing her shoulder. He retreated from his advances immediately when a hiss escaped from between her teeth.

"Are you injured?"

"No just an old pain," she said clutching her shoulder. "I think some heat will make it feel better."

Both figures stepped close to her enveloping her in their arms and stroking seductively under the edges of her cloak. She wriggled her way out of their grasp. Holding her hands up to stop their advances she gave an irritated huff. "That wasn't exactly the type of heat I was talking about. I was thinking more along the lines of a hot spring."

"Hmm, a wet heat... I believe that does sound much more enticing. Lead the way." The taller male gestured.

"This is going to be a relaxing bath. You two had better behave."

"Come on when have you ever known us not to behave?" The shorter asked smirking slightly.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

A barking laugh echoed through Inuyasha's forest as the hooded men followed the cloaked female to the hot spring.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stood at the bottom of the well holding the injured miko in his arms. He heard the faint whisper of words fade from the well along with the blue light. Inuyasha landed next to him and immediately leapt from the well calling for him to follow. Careful not to injure the young woman in his arms, he bounded out of the well after Inuyasha. He found it puzzling that there was a roof over the well when he knew for a fact that the well stood in an open field. Outside an open he could hear Inuyasha talking with someone.

"Inuyasha-nii-chan!"

"Hey kid."

"What are you doing here? I thought that Nee-san was on your side of the well."

"Yeah she was. Where is your mom?"

"She's up at the house. Why?"

Finding the opening in the conversation Sesshomaru took the opportunity to exit the well house. He watched the boy's eyes widen at the sight before him before he turned and took off running in another direction.

"Mom. Mom!"

Ms. Higurashi came rushing out of the house at her son's panicked voice. She followed his retreating form as he ran by calling for her to follow him. Rounding a corner she nearly collapsed at the sight of her daughter's bleeding form hanging limply in the arms of an unknown man. Inuyasha stood off to the side with his ears tucked into his hair with his eyes downcast. She could see the resemblance between Inuyasha and the man next to him; momentarily she wondered if this could be the older brother she sometimes overheard him and her daughter talking about. Kagome groaned in the stranger's arms and her maternal instincts shot into overdrive.

"Sota, take Inuyasha up to the house, bring the first aid kit, towels into the kitchen, and tell grandpa to call an ambulance. I need you to follow me," she said looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru followed her up to the house and into the kitchen. An old man with a strange device next to his ear came barging into the room talking in a loud annoying voice.

"Rumi, I have the operator on the phone, she wants to know what the emergency is. Oh my sweet Kagome. What did you do to my granddaughter you foul demon?"

Sesshomaru growled at the short man.

Rumi snatched the phone out of her father's hand and ushered him out of the room with a hiss. Putting the receiver to her eat she tried to stay calm. "Yes, my name is Rumi Higurashi. I live at the Higurashi Shrine on the east side of town. My teenage daughter slipped in our store room and landed on one of the ancient arrows in there. We need an ambulance."

Sesshomaru could hear a muffled voice coming from the object cradled in the woman's hand. _"Yes ma'am. I have an ambulance on the way. How serious is her daughter's injury?"_

"The arrow went completely through her left shoulder and she is bleeding quite a bit."

"_Okay ma'am, it is going to take the ambulance a little bit to get there, but in the mean time I'm going to need you to stay clam and listen to me carefully. We need to stop the bleeding. First thing I'm going to need you to do is get some towels or something of the sort."_

At that moment as if cued Inuyasha and Sota entered the kitchen with what seemed like every towel and rag in the house. She looked at them with an exasperated look and took two of the towels. "Okay I have some towels."

"_Alright, I need you to place the towel on a flat surface, like a table or something and place your daughter on top of it. If the arrow is completely through her shoulder you need to make sure that shoulder is hanging off the edge."_

Rumi spread the towel out on the table. Before she could instruct him to do so, Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the table just as the operator instructed. "Done."

"_Okay. Now you're going to need some hot water preferably boiling."_

"Sota start boiling some water, quickly," Rumi whispered to her son with her hand over the mouth piece of the telephone.

"_Is there any clothing around your daughter's injury?"_

"Yes there is."

"_I need you to cut that away so you can visually see the complete wound."_

Frantically Ms. Higurashi began searching through drawers to find her pair of kitchen scissors. The sound of fabric tearing reached her ears and she turned to see Sesshomaru neatly cutting the fabric of her school uniform away with his claws. "Okay. Now what?"

"_Dip a towel into the hot water and then wring it out. You're going to use that to sterilize the area surrounding the wound…_

Growing tired of listening to the woman prattle on at the other end of the device, Sesshomaru tuned the woman out. Placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder he called for her attention. "Miko." Kagome's eyes slowly shifted toward him. "Are you in pain?"

Tears rimmed her eyes. Swallowing heavily and licking her pale, chapped lips, she croaked, "Yes."

"Do you wish for it to cease?"

Uncertain cerulean eyes darted around to momentarily rest on the other inhabitants in the room before connecting to molten gold once more. Resolve hardened among the blue waves, and Kagome jerked her head once in affirmation.

After snapping the feathers from the end of the arrow, Sesshomaru grasped the shaft protruding from the front of Kagome's shoulder. Curling his hand around the exit wound he pressed down heavily before jerking the arrow from its resting place and flinging it onto the nearest counter.

A guttural cry ripped from Kagome's throat. Shakily she reached to cover the gaping wound with her other hand. Swatting her hand out of the way, Sesshomaru dug the heel of his hand deeply into the wound pulling another yelp form Kagome.

"_Ma'am, ma'am! What was that noise? Is everything alright?"_ The operator's panicked voice came over the line

"My… my…a friend of my daughter has field training. H-he's removed the arrow. She's bleeding quite a bit now. I don't…I don't know what to do. It won't stop."

"_Okay ma'am, I really need you to stay calm. The ambulance is almost there. I need you to scoot your daughter all the way onto the flat surface. Take the towel, dip it in the hot water, wring it out, place it over the wound, and apply pressure to reduce the bleeding. Hold it tight until the medics get there."_

"A-alright."

Rumi finished the operator's last instructions on her own. She took Sesshomaru's place a Kagome's left shoulder. Holding the towel firmly to her daughter's shoulder she caressed her pale face lightly. When the paramedics came in with the stretcher she took her daughter's hand into her own, and followed them out to the ambulance with everybody else at her heels. As she climbed into the ambulance with Kagome, she instructed them to stay at the shrine and wait for them to come home.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked into the strange metal object at Kagome's tired face. She smiled at them and mouth a silent thank you before the doors closed and the vehicle sped away. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Inuyasha inclined his head slightly at Sesshomaru before turning to go inside with Sota and Kagome's grandfather. "Come on there is no sense in waiting here outside. I'll tell you as much as I can about Kagome's time. When Kagome and her mother get home we can tell everybody about the well."

"So you heard the voice in the well as well."

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at his brother. "I'm not as stupid as you like to think I am. So… are you coming or not?"

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's retreating form as he entered the house. He stood staring at the empty doorway for a few moments after Inuyasha disappeared. Following Inuyasha's lead he went into the house to hear about this new era and wait for the young miko's return from her trip in the metal beast. 'One year. Even for me that is going to seem like a very long time.'


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha placed a blanket over Sota who was asleep on the couch next to him. It had been well over sixteen hours since Kagome and her mother disappeared in the metal beast. Kagome's grandfather explained that they were going to the hospital which was a place that had a lot of healers. What he couldn't figure out was if this place had so many healers why the hell was it taking so long? Kaede would have had an arrow wound taken care of in less than an hour. He looked at Sesshomaru who was sitting in the arm chair. His feet were tucked up underneath him and his eyes were closed peacefully. 'How the hell can he be so damn calm?'

On the outside Sesshomaru looked calm, but Inuyasha couldn't see the war he was waging with himself in his mind. 'Why did I protect the woman, not only once but twice?"

*Because,* His demon side snickered. *You wanted to. You need to.*

It was true that over the years of her traveling with Inuyasha, he had grow accustom to seeing the young woman. She intrigued him, yes, but not so much to the need of anything from, or for, her. He just couldn't understand his beast's logic. 'Why? Because she returned my arm? It was her duty to return my arm.'

*Ah yes, it was her duty to return the arm you lost to distraction,* his beast bit out sarcastically.

Sesshomaru could see in his mind's eye the fight in which he lost his arm. He could see the young miko cheering his half-brother on from the side of the fight. In that moment in which his attention was drawn to his, he had lost his arm. 'The miko did not distract me in that fight.'

*I never said it was the miko that distracted you.* The accompanying smirk was heard in the tone.

Other visions of when he met up with you young miko flashed in his brain. Each time she willing stood proud in her actions. Each encounter, more vivid than the last, ended with their most recent encounter the previous morning. 'What does any of this have to do with why I saved her?'

*Everything and nothing.*

'You make assumptions to know why I saved her, but they make no since. Your ideals do not hold any standing because I have not bothered to take the time to learn her name.'

*DO NOT LIE! You know her name… almost as well as you know her scent. Go ahead say her mane. Ka…go…me.*

"KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open at Inuyasha's shout. He watched as Inuyasha ran out the front door at the sound of another metal beast pulling into the front. Faintly he scented Kagome, and her mother, on the air. The scent grew stronger, and he could hear them approaching the front door.

"Inuyasha there is nothing wrong with my legs. I can walk you know."

"Nothin' doing Kagome. I ain't taking the chance."

"Whatever…"

Inuyasha walked back into the room carrying Kagome cradled in his arms. Her left arm was tucked safely next to her stomach in a dark green sling. The washed hue of her complexion amplified the dark stains that circled her eyes. Inuyasha gently placed her on the couch next to her brother.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Ms. Higurashi walked in the room and smiled at the sight of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru awake. "I see that you two are still up. I'll go make us some tea. Something tells me we need it after today."

Inuyasha waited for Rumi to leave the room before taking a seat on the floor next to Kagome. Absentmindedly he began to stroke her left ankle. Not wanting to upset her he spoke quietly. "What took so long?"

"Where? At the emergency room?"

Inuyasha nodded and she smiled at him. "Well when we got there the emergency room was full, and there were still more people coming. They had to treat the people with the more serious injuries first. I wasn't able to see a doctor for about four hours."

"So they let you sit there and bleed for four hours?" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

"No ,no, no. Some of the nurses took care of me until the doctors could see me. They said that you guys did a pretty bang up job taking care of the situation before the ambulance got here. Some of them were really surprised that the wound was 'void of any splinters'." She sent a pointed glance in Sesshomaru's direction. "One nurse told me that I was very lucky in that aspect, because splinters in the wound could have caused serious complication and result in major surgery." Kagome paused momentarily, "I want to thank both of you."

Kagome unsteadily pushed herself off of the couch. Leaning down she wrapped her good arm around Inuyasha and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Standing and turning she gave Sesshomaru the same treatment. Kagome furiously wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Um, I'm going to see if mama needs any help."

Kagome left the room. Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshomaru with a deep blushed staining his cheeks. Sesshomaru's head was tilted forward his bangs shadowing his face. Both sat in silence until Kagome and her mother reentered the room deep in a heated argument.

"I don't care Kagome. The doctor said you need to rest so your shoulder will heal properly. You're friends on the other side of the well are just going to have to understand."

"But, mom…"

"Don't 'but mom' me young lady. I've never stopped you from going back, but this time I am putting my foot down. Not until your shoulder has healed. And, I know that look on your face, if you even think about sneaking back; I'll ground your butt so fast your head will spin."

"Actually you don't have to worry about Kagome going back before her wound is healed." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head giving a sheepish smile.

"Oh why is that dear?" Rumi smiled and placed the tray of tea on the table.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a moment. Now he understood where Kagome's massive mood swings came from. The sudden change in the older woman's mood nearly sent his head spinning."

"That is because the well seems to be sealed." Sesshomaru stated, inclining his head at Kagome's mother as she handed him some tea.

"What!" Kagome yelled. Her mother shushed her motioning to her sleeping brother and grand father. Lowering her voice Kagome plopped down on the couch. "Sorry. What do you mean the well is sealed?"

"Well, when we came through the well, we heard somebody chanting, a sealing spell. We tried to pass back through several times while you were gone. It didn't work."

"So how long do you suppose we are going to be here?"

"One year." Sesshomaru said calmly placing his cup back on the table.

"One year, are you sure? Maybe you heard wrong."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the 'would- be' insult. He was a tai-youkai, he did not 'hear wrong'. "There is no mistake to what I heard. The well will be sealed for one year."

"So you and Inuyasha are going to be here for a year." Rumi mused aloud.

"That is how it seems."

"Well then later today we'll all go into town and pick you two up some clothes."

"Clothes, why?" Inuyasha placed his empty cup back on the tray.

"You two can't very well go walking around dressed like that. Wearing your traditional clothes would be fine here at the shrine, but out in public most people wouldn't understand it. Besides, this is something I feel I should do. You two did save Kagome's life after all. I think that this would be a good way to show some of my gratitude."

Rumi gathered the dishes and took them back into the kitchen. She came back carrying tow fuzzy throws. She handed on to Inuyasha and the other to Sesshomaru. "We'll discuss sleeping arrangements later when everybody is awake. For now I think we all just need some rest. It's been a long day."

Kagome got off the couch to make room for Inuyasha. After whispering a quiet 'see you later', she clicked off the side table lamp and followed her mother upstairs.

Several lights flashed on and off up stairs. Sesshomaru watched as the last light was flicked out. Planning on speaking with Inuyasha he turned his head to find him already asleep. He understood how that was possible though; the moment all the lights were out a calming motherly embrace seemed to envelop the entire house. Reaching out with his senses he closed his eyes for a brief rest.

Sesshomaru slowly cracked his eyes open. The once full room he was in was now empty, and a low chatter was coming form another room. He moved his arms to find that the blanket that was handed to him earlier was tucked over his shoulders. The young man of the family came running in the room. Sesshomaru caught him in a stare.

"Good, you're awake. Mom told me to come tell you that lunch is ready." Sota smiled and ran back out of the room.

'Lunch I slept until the mid-day meal?' Sesshomaru stood and placed the blanket on the arm of the chair. He led himself to the kitchen where everybody was gathered around the table. It was filled with, surprisingly, delicious smelling food. He was used to human food that smelled sour or spoiled but this display made his mouth water. There was steamed rice, seared fish, fresh vegetables, and a large pot of the noodle and broth concoction that Inuyasha ate all the time.

"Good afternoon, sleepy. I wasn't sure what you liked to eat so I made something simple. You're welcome to whatever you would like." Rumi smiled as she placed the last of the fish on the table. She motioned to the open chair and took her own seat.

Sesshomaru took his seat next to Kagome and plated his own food. Quietly he ate his food in a polite manner. He enjoyed the food very much so, but he was not going to disgrace himself by eating in the same manner as Inuyasha did. There are other means to show you appreciation to something other than slurping it down so fast you don't even have time to chew it. Glancing at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye he spoke low enough for only him to hear. "Pig."

Inuyasha shot a glare at Sesshomaru and growled.

Kagome looked up from her plate at the feel of clashing youki around her. Glancing between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru she could see the fight looming over the horizon. Not feeling well enough for the battle, nor wanting her mother's kitchen to be destroyed she decided to nip the problem in the butt. She let her miko energy flare up just enough to force theirs back a little bit.

Their youki caressed against her energy in a return gesture and retreated just as quickly. She gave them a questioning look for a moment ant turned back to her meal.

"So what's the game plan for today, mom?" Sota reached across the table and filled his plate for a second time.

"Well, today while I take Kagome and the boys to the mall to shop for clothes, you and grandpa are going to clean out the study and put some spare futons in there."

"What! Why?"

"Because… our guests need a place to sleep. If you're unwilling to help by cleaning the study, then you will be more than willing to offer up your room for them to sleep in and you can bunk with grandpa."

Sota's face paled. He looked at his mother, then at his grandfather, and back at his mother. The teenager smiled at his mom. "Would you like me to put the stuff from the study into the shed or the attic?"

"The shed will be just fine honey, thank you."

Sota grumbled under his breath and began shoveling his second plate of rood into his mouth. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the almost silent obscenities coming from the youth's mouth. Inuyasha nearly spit his ramen across the table. He couldn't believe how much Sota had change since he first met the boy. Instead of being the timid little boy he used to be, Sota was turning into a self-assured, young man with an extremely foul mouth. He snickered know that he was most likely the reason behind that aspect.

"Oh I almost forgot, Sota, you and grandpa need to take care of the dishes as well. Kagome and I need to find something for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to wear to the mall."

Rumi stood from the table and placed her plate in the sink.

"Come on you three. I'm sure that something in my husband's old clothes will fit you."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru left the table. After placing their dishes in the sink as well, they followed Kagome upstairs to her mother's room. In the room Rumi was found crouched rummaging in the bottom of her closet mumbling to herself. Rejected articles of clothing were tossed over her shoulder accompanied by an aggravated no. Suddenly a cry of victory echoed in the closet. Hs. Higurashi backed out of the closet with an armful of clothes. "I thought these were thrown out ages ago. I can't believe they're still here. These will do nicely."

She handed both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a stack of clothes. Smiling again she retrieved two pairs of shoes from the closet along with some socks. Placing them on the bed she moved to the door. "I going to help Sota and grandpa finish the dishes. It didn't take as long as I though it would to find clothes. If you have any trouble figuring out the clothes, Kagome can help you."

Kagome stared at the doorway where her mother once stood. Her cheeks were stained a deep crimson, half from embarrassment and half from frustration. 'How exactly does she suppose I help them with my arm in sling? And it's not like they aren't capable of dressing themselves. They're grown men.'

"Um Kagome…"

Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha to see him struggling into a pair of blue jeans. He had already managed to trade his fire-rat kimono for a red short sleeve button down which was buttoned unevenly. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha grateful for the fact that she introduced him to boxers over a year ago. She took the jeans from Inuyasha. "These aren't like your pants Inuyasha; you actually have to undo the button and zipper before putting them on. Then you have to redo them after you get them on."

With one hand Kagome skillfully undid the button and unzipped the zipper. She handed the jeans back to Inuyasha after reminding him the zipper went in the front. After he put the jeans on properly and had them zipped and buttoned Kagome set forth on helping Inuyasha with his shirt.

Quickly she undid the buttons. She stopped in awe for a few moments at how handsome he looked wear modern clothes. Especially modern clothes that weren't on him all the way. Fighting back the blush, she helped him line his shirt up properly. After Inuyasha was buttoned and complaining about the socks and shoes she handed him, Kagome turned to see how Sesshomaru was fairing.

This time she couldn't fight the blush on her face as she watched him pull a pair of leather pants up over his hips. Granted she only saw his butt, but the fact of the matter was she saw it. She heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled up and she had to bite her lip at the unexpected naughty images that popped in her head. 'Oh no Kagome, not now, pull yourself together. This is not the time, nor the place, to get your hormones kicking into overdrive. Besides this is Sesshomaru we're talking about, it wouldn't happen in a million years anyway, he detests humans.'

Sesshomaru pulled the silken shirt over his head and carefully loosened the stings that held it tightly closed over his chest. He had smelt the slight arousal coming from the young miko and he assumed it was directed at Inuyasha. It was faint but most defiantly there. 'Sometimes I wonder if that moron can smell at all.'

Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome staring directly at him. The inner beast gave a pleased growl that he silenced immediately. He reached for the other pair of shoes and made eye contact with Kagome. "Is there something that I have done wrong with this attire?"

"What? Uh… no the clothes look fine. I… um… I was just wondering where in the world my dad got clothes like that. But you look great in them. Actually you both look good, very…um very handsome. Um… I'm gonna go downstairs with mom. You know… see if she is ready to go." Kagome backed away towards the door. Quickly she darted out of it before her whole body took up the impression of a lobster.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran out the bedroom door. "What the hell was that about?"

"The answer is unknown to me Inuyasha, but we better go downstairs as well if we are going to go to this mall thing."

"Feh-whatever." Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets. He moved to follow Sesshomaru from the room but stopped when he caught scent of Kagome's arousal. 'I wonder what that is from. Better to just forget it, she'll sit me into the seventh circle of hell if I even bring it up. It is pretty nice though.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I want to say thank you to all of you who have visited my story. I have other chapters to come, but I am going back and revising them before I upload them. If you have and suggestions or ideas that you would like to see, I am willing to revise them, and I will try to blend your ideas into the chapters. I like to get your feed back.**

**Disclaimer: As always these characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of a department store shifting the mountainous pile of clothing in his arms. He knew what this was; this was torture, a new kind of torture, invented over the years from his time until now. He also knew that this torture was the creation of a woman. No man, human or demon, in his right mind would create tasks this horrific and put another male through it.

After being hauled here in that godforsaken beast called a vehicle, he had to walk around an overcrowded, over pungent, noisy mall listening to the incessant chatter of humans. These humans, if they were in his time, would have died long ago at his claws. Walking around he could hear people commenting about anything and everything they could see.

'Oh mommy, mommy look-y, can we buy this?' (Obviously a child)

'Oh my gosh, do you see that guy over there?'

'Where?'

'That one over there with the long white hair and the fur boa. He's hot.'

'Wow. No kidding I'd definitely do him.'

'For sure.' (Wenches in heat)

'What's with the show-off rock stars with the long hair? Don't they realize they're making it difficult for the rest of us guys to score?' (And a male in heat)

The department store was a welcome safe-haven compared to aggravating main area of the mall until piles of clothes were thrown upon him. He smelt the older of the two women approach before he felt her place more clothing onto his pile. This was torture all right, a torture he was almost willing to submit to and tell his every secret for…almost.

"Okay you two, that's enough for now. Let's get you over to the dressing room to make sure everything fits."

Inuyasha verbalized the groan that he knew Sesshomaru was holding back. They had been in this damned place, for who knows how long, hopping from store to store looking for something that Kagome's mother said would 'suit their tastes'. Once they had found 'it', fabrics were stretched across his and Sesshomaru's back and different styles of pants were held up to their waists. After finding a few tops and bottoms that were similar to Sota's clothing, he thought they were done. That was until Ms. Higurashi had said something about pajamas, shoes, undergarments, dressy dress clothes, dressy casual clothes, and a whole list of other thing he couldn't even try to remember. Now, they had to try it all on before they bought it. This had to be torture.

Kagome looked up from the chair she was sitting in when she heard her mother directing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha into the mirrored area of the dressing room. She giggled at the sight of clothing piles with legs. Her mother was having so much fun picking out clothes for them and she wasn't willing to spoil that for her. Hesitantly, while her mother's back was turned, she reached up and rubbed her fingers against the tender spot in her shoulder. She could feel the blood seeping deep into the bandage; she pulled the sweater she was wearing to cover it more. There was no need to let her mother see it and get her all worried. Besides she had her hands full enough with trying to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru organized and into the dressing rooms.

"Just take a few shirts and some pants in there to start with. I want to see if they will look okay on you. Don't forget to come out after each set of clothes."

Reluctantly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped into the changing stalls with a considerably less clothing in their arms. Doing as they were asked they came out in every set of clothes in the hopes that if they amused the older woman they would be able to return to the shrine.

Sesshomaru was the first to exit the changing room. After seeing the reflection of himself in the multiple mirrors, he had to admit that the older woman had taste and actually caught some of his personality. The black pants he wore hung loosely at his hip and he could traces of his markings peeking out from under the edge of the "T-shirt" he wore when he moved his arms. The large canine howling at the crescent moon printed on the shirt was a nice touch. 'Interesting.'

Inuyasha came out shortly after. He was still pulling the tight red athletic shirt over his head when he opened the door. He pulled the shirt down to reach the top of the blue jeans he changed into. Looking in the mirrors he noticed that the pants were similar to what he was wearing earlier except for the fact that sat lower than the other ones. Overall the effect of the look was good. 'Not bad.'

Kagome and Rumi watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru enter and exit the changing room several more times each time wearing something different. They made comments on how the clothes looked and what different pieces looked good together. When they came out in their "dressy dress clothes", Rumi made the comment about them looking very handsome and Kagome couldn't do anything but stare.

Inuyasha looked like the complete definition of a trashy romance novel lover. He wore a red silk shirt with the top two buttons undone. The fabric clung to the muscles of his arms and rib cage and the tails of the shirt hung loosely around his hips. Black slacks added to the class of the silk shirt. The ensemble over all made you wonder what was underneath it all. Even though Kagome knew, she still blushed at the thought.

She looked over at Sesshomaru who was dressed on the completely other end of the spectrum. It seemed to speak the well know truths of his personality and then some unknown ones. A pristine white button down covered his upper body and it tucked into dress slacks that rivaled the crescent moon adorning his forehead in color. The blue and yellow tie that dangled from his hand made him look like a business man coming home from a long day that left him anything but tired.

Kagome felt her cheeks grow brighter. Both men were equally attractive in their own right in their regular attire, Inuyasha the rough and tumble hero and Sesshomaru the stark, noble assassin, but putting them into modern clothes sent Kagome into a sensory overload. She had to shake her head and straighten out their thoughts when her mother asked for her opinion.

"Well Kagome what do you think? Don't you think they look absolutely handsome?"

"Yeah mom…they look really nice."

"Good. That's what I really wanted, to make sure everything fit. The others were just an indulgence since Sota doesn't want me to shop anymore. You two can change back."

Inuyasha whooped his enjoyment and dashed back into the dressing room. 'Yes, almost done.'

After paying for the clothes and exiting the department store, Rumi handed her daughter some folded up bills. "I promised Sota and grandpa I would bring them something back. Why don't you find something for you guys to do, and meet me in the food court an hour from now?"

"Okay." Kagome watched her mom walk away. She turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru whose hands were both filled with multiple bags. "What do you say after I make a quick stop in that store over there we head to the food court and get a bite to eat?"

"Do they have ramen?"

Kagome almost laughed at Inuyasha predictable outburst. "I'm sure we can find someone to make you some fresh ramen. Come on follow me."

Just outside the store Kagome found a spot for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to take a rest. It seemed like the only place in the entire building that was natural. They sat down on the bench that was shadowed by a large tree that could have rivaled one from the feudal era. Kagome told them to wait for her out there before rushing into the store. It was a good thing too, because the tiny store seemed to be filled with more people then the mall all together. She was in and out in less than ten minutes with a small bag clutched in the hand supported by the sling.

"You two ready?"

"Wow, Kagome that was quick." Inuyasha said jumping to his feet.

"Indeed. You seemed to know exactly what you were looking for. Tell me what exactly did you buy?

"Feh. Don't worry about what she bought. It's time for ramen."

"Do not presume to tell me what to do little brother. I will not put up with the insolence."

"Heh, if you don't like it, why don't you do something about it?"

Inuyasha stepped his left foot back and crouched into a fighting stance. Flexing the muscles in his hands he cracked his knuckles and growled. A grin spread across his face when Sesshomaru set his bags down and took a fighting stance of his own.

"Picking a fight you will not win? Fine this is…"

"…Is not the time, nor the place." Kagome hissed snatching two different shades of silver into her free hand. Pulling the demons close to her face by their hair she let loose an inu-like growl. "You can't go around picking fights in this time. People get hauled off to jail for that. When we get home I'll show you a different way for you to fight in this time."

Sesshomaru saw the angry fire burning in her eyes. He couldn't help but feel compelled to respond in compliance to her words. He stood to his full height and retrieved his abandoned bags from the floor. "Very well, if you say there is a better way to fight in this time, this Sesshomaru will wait to see it."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru dumbfounded. Normally the bastard wouldn't turn down the chance to fight with him, but he did. That pissed him off to no end. He was purposely picking a fight to release some of that pent-up frustration from being stuck inside all day. But no, Kagome had to step in and stop it. Huffing he stood and collected his own bag.

Sensing Inuyasha's frustration Kagome decided to try her best to console him. She stepped to his side nudging him lightly with her elbow whispering a small hey. When he turned his head away and snorted, she had to resist the urge to kick him. What kind of example would she make, especially after she told them not to fight? She nudged him a little harder and let out a low wine. "Don't be mad okay. I know you're tired of being here. We'll go home soon. In the mean time, how bout I but you some double beef ramen in the food court?"

"Feh."

Roughly translated from inu-ish, 'Fine, let's go.' Kagome giggled at her joke and led the two brothers to the food court.

The food court was a bit fuller than what she expected it to be. By the wince that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave she figured it would be best to sit near the outside of the food court. Scanning the area she found an open table by the indoor fountain and garden. 'AH perfect.'

Sesshomaru nearly growled in appreciation when the young woman directed them away from most of the noise. For the second time that day she took them to a resting place that showed similarities of being outside compared to the rest of the building.

* Hmm. She is very considerate isn't she?*

'You, again?'

*Calm yourself. I am merely here to watch. She does take care of you and the brother though.*

'Go away.'

Sesshomaru growled loudly. He realized that when he saw the miko jump the growl had not been a mental one. He resisted the urge to press his fingers to his forehead when she started to question him.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

"Hai, miko I am fine." He took a seat in the chair closest to the large tree in the artificial garden. He hadn't meant to verbalize his frustration with his inner beast. Lost once again in his own thoughts, he faintly heard the woman who his beast fancied mention something about staying and being back with ramen.

Inuyasha waited until Kagome was carefully making her way through the crowd before turning on Sesshomaru. He growled and kicked the leg of the chair when he paid no attention to him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Kagome was only trying to be nice to you. Whether you like it here or not we're stuck here for a year. You need to quit being your normal jackass self."

"I am aware of the miko's effort. My verbalizations were not directed at her whelp. I was preoccupied with my thoughts. Not that I owe you an explanation."

"I couldn't give a rat's ass about you owing me shit, but you own Kagome and her mom a lot. A whole hell of a lot."

"Something else that I am fully aware of Inuyasha. If you have nothing else to tell me than what I already know Inuyasha, save your breath."

Kagome slowly moved past several people excusing herself along the way to her destination. Once there, she patiently waited in the line. On her turn, she ordered a double beef ramen for Inuyasha and two individual servings of chicken ramen. She wasn't exactly sure what Sesshomaru wanted, if he wanted anything at all, but she would feel awful if she came back with nothing for him. Something was bothering him, that much she could tell, but what it was she didn't have a clue. 'Maybe he's just trying to adjust.'

When the food came out on the tray, she slowly found a way to balance it on her hand dismissing any of the offered help. Centering the tray she lifted it over her head and made her way back to the table. She nearly the dropped the try when she came close to the table to find Yuka, Eri and Ayumi crowded around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh hey Kagome… (Gasp) Kagome what happened?" Ayumi said pointing at Kagome's arm.

"Um, I kind of tripped in the storage shed at the shrine and fell on an arrow."

"Well that's just weird. You've lived at the shrine practically all your life without any problem and just one day you go and get hurt. That just doesn't add up. What's really going on?" Yuka pondered aloud.

Kagome paled at Yuka's statement. She did not want to have to reveal anything about her trips to the past. Not that she didn't trust her friends, she just believe that they wouldn't be able to handle it. If she hadn't spent so much time in the feudal era and actually lived it herself she never would believe it if someone told her that. And then finding out that the two men that sat mere feet from them were not men at all but demons, they'd lock her in a loony bin for sure. Her saving grace was Eri's levelheaded voice of reason.

"Yuka that's not nice. Kagome has been very ill as of late and you accuse her of making things up. She was probably feeling better at the time and was trying to help at the shrine when she had the unfortunate accident. It's not fair for you to berate her for wanting to help her family when she gets the chance."

Kagome had to smile at Eri's elaborate imagination. You could give the girl just a bit of information and she could come up with a complete scenario in great detail. Unfortunately Sesshomaru had to interject his opinion into the conversation at the news of Kagome being ill. All color drained from her face once again.

"Other than your resent injury you seem to be in rather fine health to me. Why do they speak of you being ill?"

Kagome had to think of a lie quick otherwise her cover was going to be blown. She knew when she got home there would be some explaining to do, but, right now, it was damage control. "Well that's because, um with you being overseas on business, Inuyasha didn't want to worry you with stories of me being sick."

She looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes begging him to play along. He learned a long time ago why Kagome's family told so many stories to cover up what she was really doing in the past. Smelling the panic rolling off in waves, he stood up and took the tray from Kagome's hand and led her to a vacant chair. He knew that Kagome's friends believed he was courting Kagome, so he figured he would play the part. Of course he barely had an idea of what he was talking about but he was going to wing it. "Yeah, Sesshomaru. I knew if I told you that Kagome was sick so often you'd come back early from your business trip. You know how upset Kagome would be if she was the reason you came back without finishing."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what Kagome and Inuyasha were playing at, but he did not like the idea of being out of the circle of known knowledge. Interested in how things were going to progress he sat quietly and listened to see if he could put the puzzle pieces together on his own. There did not need to be rumors flying around of the Lord of the Western Lands not knowing of what goes on around him.

"Oh Inuyasha you are such a sweet boyfriend being so considerate of Kagome's feelings." Eri smiled dreamily with stars in her eyes.

Inuyasha blushed lightly at the compliment. However it quickly went away when Yuka made another comment.

"Yeah that's sweet and all, but why would this guy need to know when Kagome is or isn't sick?"

'Damn it, wench. You really want to make things difficult don't you?'

"That is because I am concerned for my family. Inuyasha is my brother and Kagome is like family to me. She has presented me an arm to hold myself up with when I did not have one of my own. It would and does concern me deeply to hear that she has been sick constantly. It also fills me with great remorse that she was hurt because of me. Had she not been preparing things for me she would not have been hurt in the process."

Sesshomaru smirked on the inside at the looks on Kagome and Inuyasha's face. To say the least they were shocked. He caught on quickly that Kagome's companions were not aware of her time traveling, and he produced and elaborate store to keep the secret hidden. Most of what he said was true albeit some of the truth was bent in the process. Overall his little speech had it desired effect. The three chattering girls in front of them stood quietly with their eyes cast to the ground.

"Wow. Um, I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to presume anything. I hope you can forgive me." Yuka bowed forward in an apology.

"Yeah Kagome we're sorry too. Right, Ayumi?"

"Right."

Kagome waved her had dismissively telling her it was okay. Boy oh boy did she owe Inuyasha and Sesshomaru big for this one. Not only did they keep her secret, but they did it in such a way that she didn't think they would ever ask any more questions about the situation. Kagome smiled when her friends informed her that they needed to go. They had made some other plans that they were going to miss if they didn't hurry. "Okay guys. Have a good time. Bye."

"Bye Kagome. We'll see you at school when you get to felling better." Yuka waved.

"Be sure to take care of her Inuyasha." Ayumi smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru-sama." Eri bowed.

After Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri left Kagome slid the tray with the steaming bowls closer towards her. She placed the double beef ramen in front of Inuyasha and nearly burst out laughing when he practically dove face first into the bowl. Placing a set of chopsticks onto Sesshomaru's bowl she slid it to him smiling warmly.

He really wasn't hungry, but when she smiled at him he didn't want to deny her. Even though she's injured and in pain, she tries so hard. For an instant he saw Rin's smiling face shining in her eyes. 'So that is why I show this girl emotion. She reminds me of Rin.'

*Keep telling yourself that.*

'I believe I commanded you to go away.'

*Command all you would like I shall never truly be gone.*

Quietly they ate and waited in the food court. As scheduled Kagome's mother appeared with arms fill an hour after they had last see each other. Adjusting the bags in her hands she smiled. "Are we ready to go?"

"Mom what all did you buy?"

"Huh? Oh all of this? Well I picked up some basic grooming items for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; I forgot about that earlier. Also I bought some new clothes for Sota, some things for grandpa, and a few odds and ends for the house."

Kagome shook her head. Sometimes her mother went overboard, but, gods love her, she meant well. Wearily standing she gathered the empty bowl and disposed of them in the nearest trash can. On her way back to the table she gave a large yawn. "Okay ready to go."

'Oh, maybe we overdid it today. My poor baby, she looks so tired. Normally when she comes back from the feudal era she's so zealous that taking it easy for a while didn't occur to me. I'm so used to her taking off two to threes day after her return that I forgot they will be here for a year. Well we can slow things down right now.'

Rumi led them back to the car. After opening the trunk she helped Kagome into the passenger seat. The drive back to the shrine was peaceful and quiet. Most of the road became emptier the closer they got to home. Once there she led Kagome to the house and instructed Sota to help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bring the bags in. Helping Kagome to the couch she covered her up and brought her a pain pill, "Here sweetheart."

"Thanks mom."

After putting their bags in their room Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came back down into the living room. Taking a seat in either of the arm chairs, they watched as Rumi took the glass of water from her daughter and headed back to the kitchen mumbling about making something special for dinner.

"You guys still want to find out how to fight in this time?"

"You need to rest miko. You can teach us modern fighting later."

Kagome giggled. "I'm not going to teach you anything."

"Then how are we gonna learn to fight in your time Kagome?"

"Simple. Hey Sota, come here!"

Sota came running into the room pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Yeah what do you need?"

"Can you plug the game system in and put in one of your fighting games?"

Sota looked at his sister. He actually got off the phone, got dressed, and came in here for that? When she called him she thought it was something important. "That's what you called me out here for? Nothing doing Kagome. You do it."

"Aw come on Sota please." Kagome gave him her best puppy dog eyes. That combined with the effect of her medication was sure to make him crumble. "Do this for me just this once. Please."

Sota could see the fatigue in his sister's eyes. He groaned as he smacked his hand over his face. Stooping down he pulled the game system out and hooked it up. He moved to hand Kagome a controller. When she pointed at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, he just gave her a quizzical look. She never answered his unasked question, so he handed one controller to Inuyasha and the other to Sesshomaru. Firing the game up he decided to stay and watch. If anything, this was definitely going to be a good show. He saw Sesshomaru jump at the noise when the game started, so he turned to volume down. He explained to them how to pick their characters and what the buttons did and watched as the match started.

Inuyasha was having fun. For the past twenty minutes, with Sota's pointers, he and Sesshomaru were fighting without laying a finger on each other. He assumed that Sesshomaru was having just as much fun as he was because every time his character won he released a typical 'you should never mess with this Sesshomaru' humph. He had to admit, Kagome's form of fighting with Sesshomaru was a lot better than going head to head with him. "Not bad Kagome. This type of fighting is a lot less hard on the body. Thanks. Kagome? Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to see Kagome asleep on the couch. Pausing the game, much to Sota and Sesshomaru's protest, he turned the volume down so she could sleep better. Before he restarted the game, Sesshomaru gave him and odd look. He flicked his thumb over his shoulder to point at Kagome, and Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. Hitting the pause button again he muttered low under his breath. "Now I'm really gonna kick your ass."

"Try, if you think you can Inuyasha."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all involved characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them to amuse my wild imagination.**

**Authors note: Thank you for those of you who are taking the time to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it. I would appreciate some feed back, so that I know that I am on the right track and that you are enjoying my work. I'm still updating other chapters of this tale. I will post them as soon as I can. Hope to hear from you. :)**

* * *

Kagome yawned and climbed out of her bed stretching her shoulder. It was mostly healed now except for a few sore spots that were tender to touch. The stitches were out and she was glad to be rid of the constant itch. She moved to her window looking past her curtains into the courtyard. She saw both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moving boxes for her grandfather. She smiled. It had been nearly eight weeks since the well had mysteriously sealed and trapped them on her side. In that time they had taken up doing chores around the house and shrine no matter how often her mother told them that they were guests.

She was really proud of those two; they were adjusting well, for the most part. Inuyasha was having an easier time than Sesshomaru, but that was to be expected. Inuyasha had been to her time several times before. Honestly though it wasn't the problem of Sesshomaru adjusting to people but rather people adjusting to him.

Kagome sighed as the images of the most resent outing after the mall flashed in her head. Her mother had asked her to go to the grocery store to pick up something to go with dinner, and Sesshomaru had offered to go with her. He said it was because Inuyasha was busy playing video games with Sota, and she would need an escort. In reality Kagome knew that he was restless and tired of being at the shrine, so she allowed him to go with her. The trip to the store was almost normal until they were leaving. Some strange overly pierced person asked Sesshomaru if his moko-moko was a custom buy to go with the girly tattoos on his face. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru had the moron, dangling by his throat, pinned to the nearest coke machine. After some tearful pleading, on Kagome's part, Sesshomaru released the traumatized youth and stood seething. She placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him and was caught off guard when he turned red eyes on her. Thinking he was angry with her she tried to shy away, but he captured her face between his clawed fingers, drawing her closer, and licking away her tears. Just as quickly as he moved in he moved and turned away. After that he led her back to the shrine with a quiet, "Let's go home Kagome."

'That was the first time he called me by my name.' Kagome mused to herself as she stepped away from her window and towards her desk. Gently she ghosted her fingers over the two sets of prayer beads laying there. She had bought the materials to make them on a whim that day at the mall. She didn't know why she had the impulse to buy them, but after the incident with Sesshomaru she knew why. The design of the beads was similar to Inuyasha's but they were meant for a completely different reason. She didn't know how she was going to get the beads on the arrogant demons, but she needed to do it soon before they all went crazy from constantly being at the shrine.

A loud crash resounded in the courtyard, and Kagome rushed back to the window. Down in the yard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were squaring off with each other. Turning, she snatched the prayer beads off of her desk and ran downstairs to go outside. Once there she noticed the multiple boxes scattered across the yard. Inuyasha crouched with claws flexed and teeth barred at Sesshomaru.

"I've had just about enough of your shit. What the hell gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"It is my right as your elder to do so Inuyasha."

"Oh so you feel like playing family now when back home you had every chance in the world. Then you would rather try and kill me. What kind of shit are you getting at Sesshomaru?"

"I tire of you acting like an insolent child. If I am going to be forced to live with you, you will start acting like the adult that you claim to be."

"I'm acting like a child? I'm… a child?"

After watching Inuyasha fight for years Kagome could tell when he was about to attack, and he was about to attack. Knowing she had to stop the two of them before they got into a fight that destroyed the shrine, Kagome rushed forward skidding into Inuyasha's direct path as he charged at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tried to stop his charge but his attempts failed and he collided into Kagome sending them both tumbling into Sesshomaru. They toppled a few times before they landed with Kagome squished between the two brothers. Inuyasha was draped over Kagome's back with his legs resting on the outside of her hips. Sesshomaru was lying flat backed on the ground with his legs tucked Indian style around Kagome's arms. And Kagome, poor Kagome, was stuck under the weight of Inuyasha's body on her elbows and knees with her face pressed deeply against Sesshomaru's hip. Still in a daze Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard the faint sound of someone calling his name.

"Mmnuahsa. Ed ov."

Feeling something brushing dangerously close to his nether regions, through the light jogging pants he decided to don that day. Sesshomaru looked down to see a mass of midnight waves in his lap. His inner beast purred in delight at the sight and the feel of her body pressed intimately close to his. He fought the urges to grind against her shoulder that his inner demon pushed into his mind. Looking along the line of her spine he could see Inuyasha's body tucked against hers as if they were in the middle of mating. He looked up at Inuyasha, whom judging by the blush on his face, realized the state of their persons as well.

"Edd ovv." Kagome yelled again. Desperately she tried to pull her hands out from under Sesshomaru's legs. The two of them may be graceful, most of the time, but they sure as hell were not light. She was contemplating biting Sesshomaru on the hip to get things moving a little faster when she felt Inuyasha's weight lift off of her back. Sitting up quickly and kneeling between Sesshomaru's open legs she rubbed her sore chin. In the tumble, not only did she smack it against Sesshomaru's bony hip, but she banged it against Inuyasha's elbow as well.

The sight of Kagome between the two of them caressing her face with her eyes closed almost made them want to put her pack into her previous position. The glare she sent them when she opened her eyes crushed those thoughts and their libidos along with them. She hissed at them from between clenched teeth. "I ought to knock your heads together for starting a fight on the shrine grounds! What the hell were you fighting about any way?"

"He started it. He said I was acting childish." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his nose up away from Sesshomaru.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. With what he just said, how he just said it, and the way he looked, the only words that came to mind were 'well duh'. Sighing deeply she rubbed he fingers against her forehead. The combination of those two added to the ache in her jaw was starting to give her a headache.

"I was merely teaching you manners Inuyasha."

"How? By forcing them down my throat?"

"By whatever means necessary to get you to understand."

"Oh you mean by your ways."

"If they work..."

"Well they don't seem to be working, dumbass."

"Ingrate."

"Bastard."

"Cretin."

"Enough!" Kagome yelled ending the volley of insults. To hell with driving everybody else crazy they would just drive her crazy. She had to get them out of the shrine before they drove her crazy. "That's it. I need to get you both off the shrine ground before I purify you both. You guys are about to drive me nuts. I was able to handle the little arguments about retarded shit, but this is the straw that broke the camels back."

Sesshomaru didn't appreciate being spoken to like a child, but he also didn't deny the fact that he was behaving like one. "How do you presume that we leave the shrine grounds? I will not go out and be insulted again."

"I know you won't. That is why I made these." Kagome pulled the prayer beads from her pocket.

"Hell no! No way Kagome. You are not slapping more of those fucking beads on me. I won't do it."

"Calm down Inuyasha. These aren't beads of subjugation. These are beads of illusion."

"Huh?"

"Well instead of being like your bead needing a word to make you, well you know. Calm down I'm not gonna say it. These beads whenever they are worn will hide your demonic attributes that might cause stupid people to say stupid things."

"Yeah right. You're just trying finding another way to slam me face first into the ground."

"When is the last time I actually said the S-word to you?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a loss of words. It had been a while since she last said that word to him. And since they got locked on this side of the well she hadn't even said it once. Feeling slightly guilty he snatched the beads from her hand and pulled them over his head. "Well. Now what?"

"I see nothing different with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said taking his set of beads from Kagome. He examined them closely and rolled the beads between his thumb and forefinger.

From inside the house they heard Sota calling. "Kagome, hey are you outside? I need to ask you a favor. I want to take Hitomi on a date tonight, but her mom and dad won't let her go with out a chaper-woah. Inuyasha what happened to your ears? They're gone."

Inuyasha reached up to feel for his ears and they were still there on top of his head. He cold feel them flicking back and forth just under his palm. "What the hell are you talking about kid? My ears are in the same place they have always been. You loosing your mind or something?"

"I think you're the one losing your mind 'cause I'm telling you your ears aren't there."

Kagome giggled. She reached over to pull the beads from around Inuyasha's neck and nearly burst out laughing when Sota jumped at the sight of Inuyasha's ears reappearing. She put them back over his head and his ears vanished again. "I made them some beads to conceal their demonic traits. Inuyasha didn't lose his ears you just couldn't see them."

"Cool, so does the same work for him? Will his demon ears disappear?"

"No Sesshomaru's is a little different. His will only hide the markings on his face and arms along with his moko-moko-sama. Go ahead try it Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru slipped the beads over his head. He felt a slight tingle of Kagome's holy power come from the beads. He winced when Sota started screaming about that being so cool and that he wanted to learn how to do that.

"Okay now that we have established that that is cool, what were you asking bout tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanna take Hitomi to the movies, but she can't go without a chaperone."

"Well then, it seems that I need to get these two away from the shrine for a little while, and you want to take your girlfriend to the movies. We seem to both need something, but your need is greater than my own. I could take them anywhere, but you can't take Hitomi out without us. That does seem to be a predicament."

"Ka-go-me. Come on please I'm begging you. I haven't been on a date with Hitomi since before you got back. Please, please, please."

"Alright. We'll take you, but you have to pay for the evening with your own allowance. No asking mom for any extra."

"Deal. I'm gonna go call Hitomi and tell her that my sister and her boyfriends are gonna take us."

Kagome blushed brightly at Sota's comment. She pretended that she didn't hear him and hoped that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't paying attention either.

"So are you planning on telling us what these movies are or are you just gonna drag us along like you did with that mall thing."

"Now first off, the mall wasn't my idea, and second yes, I will tell you about the movies." Kagome explained to them as best she could what them movies were but she didn't think they would really understand it without actually seeing it. The best way she could describe it was comparing it to the television. She said it was kind of like when they watched a movie on the TV. but there were no commercials and it was in a large dark room filled with people and stadium seating. Getting excited about actually leaving the shrine, she also explained to them why most teenagers went to the movies and why Sota most likely chose the movies for a date. Snickering about her little brother being in love she stood and went inside. It had been a while since she had gone out and she needed to find something to wear.

Later that evening Sota led Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru to Hitomi's house to pick her up. The plan was to get a quick bite to eat at WacDonald's and then off to the theatre. Everything went according to plan. Dinner was interrupted a few times as some girls came over to flirt with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but a few icy stares and get lost wenches sent them packing on their way.

Once at the theatre Kagome and Sota argued over which movie they would see. Kagome wanted to see the new romantic comedy that was out, and Sota wanted to see the gory slasher movie that was showing. Hitomi sided with Kagome and Inuyasha sided with Sota leaving the final decision up to Sesshomaru.

Looking at the movie posters he thought about what Kagome had mentions earlier about the movies. He didn't think his demon would behave if they were to sit through something he knew he wouldn't pay attention to. Deciding on something that was more likely to keep his attention on the movie and not the woman in the dark with him; he motioned towards Inuyasha and Sota as his answer.

Sesshomaru took Sota and Hitomi to buy the tickets while Kagome and Inuyasha bought the snacks. Inuyasha could smell the anxiousness radiating off of Kagome. He leaned closer to her in the line and whispered. "Hey what's wrong with you?"

"I just really didn't want to see that movie is all. Movies like that scare me.

"Oh come on Kagome. You've seen worse than that in the feudal ere."

"I know. It just there is something different between these movies and what I have seen there." Kagome rubber her hands over her arms and shivered.

Inuyasha reflexively stilled her hands and rubbed over the top of them to supply them with some warmth. He stepped closer to her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He couldn't help but protect this woman even if it was from something silly. "Hey. You know I'll protect you right?"

Inuyasha's words were comforting. She smiled and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek. Before he could register what she did, she pulled away from him and ordered the movie snacks. Placing a tub of popcorn into of his hands and a drink in the other she picked up the other tub and the drink carrier, which held the other drinks, and led him to where Sesshomaru was standing with Hitomi and Sota. She handed her tub of popcorn to Sota and two of the drinks to Hitomi. Holding on the other drinks she took her ticket from Sesshomaru and went inside the theatre with everybody else following behind her.

The movie let out and Kagome exited the theatre pale and shaking. Hitomi was in a similar condition except for the fact that she had Sota to console her and hold her close. For a moment Kagome felt slightly envious but only for a moment. Sesshomaru led the pack Hitomi's house. Calming Hitomi down on the way Sota was able to fish for a kiss when he walked her to her door. After she stepped inside and closed the door behind her Sota led the pack back to the shrine whistling the whole way. Once there he jumped the first few steps and looked back at Kagome. "Thanks sis. That was a great night."

"Great night my ass." Kagome grumbled under her breath although she nodded and smile. This was one of the worst nights ever. She spent most of the movie burring her face against either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's arm because the three dummies decided to pick the scariest movie playing. And if she wasn't missing the movie because she was hiding, she was missing it because the couple making out behind her kept distracting her. She missed the crucial part of the move where the bad guy gets it because she finally got fed up and turned around to yell at them. She didn't realize she missed the saving grace of her dreams until she turned around to see the credits rolling. Now she was going to have a hell of a time sleeping tonight just because she didn't see the bad guys get what they deserved. But oh yes it was a great night…. Not.

Kagome stomped up the shrine steps with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind her. Once inside she wished them a good night and got ready for bed. Once she finished showering, and no longer smelt like popcorn, Kagome climbed into bed, but not before closing and locking her bedroom window. No psychopath was going to come climbing into her bedroom window tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Fair warning, this chapter has a bit of citrus to it. I want to say thank you to andemoon for the review. It is nice to know that someone was looking for this pairing. Keep the reviews coming guys. It encourages me to update faster; it lets me know that you are enjoy the tale, and I want to keep my readers happy.**

**Disclaimer: Per usual, no character within the Inuyasha universe belong to me I am just borrowing them.**

**'thoughts'**

**"speaking"**

***inner demon***

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Pulling the covers up to her chin Kagome snuggled deep into the fabric and closed her eyes to welcome sleep. Almost instantly her body relaxed and she felt herself being pulled into a dream state. Vaguely she wondered if this dream was going to be similar to the ones, which she had had as of late, that starred either one or the other silver-haired brothers. Blushing lightly her eyes fluttered open and closed one last time before sleep claimed her fully.

~~~Dream state~~~

Kagome slowly stepped towards the closed door. A faint light flickered under the edge of it. Shadows caused by the light danced across the floor and over her bare feet. To Kagome the glow seemed oddly familiar. 'Fire, maybe?'

The closer to the door Kagome drew, she clearer she heard a distant chuckle. Chills ran down her spine; she knew who that laughter belonged to. Only one being could have such a sinister laugh, and she knew it was impossible to hear it coming from the other side of her bedroom door.

Hesitantly reaching for the door she grasped the handle, and on the count of three she jerked it open. The moment she opened the door, the flickering light vanished and a cool mist curled around her ankles. Stepping through the door, she looked astonished at the sight before her. She was back in the feudal era. Looking over her shoulder through the open door she could faintly see the outline of her bed and desk.

She smiled lightly, but the grin fell from her face when she heard the laughter again. Facing the feudal era once again she gasped and stumbled backwards when she came face to face with the nightmarish baboon pelt. A chuckle erupted from beneath the pelt as she lay haphazardly across the floor.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku."

"Naraku!"

"What is the matter Kagome? Aren't you happy to see me?" He sneered from underneath the pelt as he knelt and reached for her ankle.

Kagome jerked her leg from his grasp. Her heart pounded in her ears as she scooted backwards away from him. "You can't be here. We destroyed you."

Never taking her eyes from the baboon before her, she scurried backwards until she hit something solid. At first she thought it was the wall until clammy fingers encased her shoulders. She felt Naraku lean forward and place his chin on her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against her own.

"No matter how often you change the face hell is still hell."

Kagome dared to glance at his face. It was changing into many forms. Momentarily it formed Inuyasha's face before turning into that of a modern bum and then finally setting back to the known face of evil. She gasped when his ruby colored eyes shifted towards her and pinned her in a stare. Roughly Naraku turned her and slammed her back against the floor. Pinning her, he threw his leg over her, straddling her lap, causing her night-gown to ride up. Slowly he laid his body against hers and traced his hand up her arm towards her neck.

"I don't have the Shikon-no-tama anymore." She spat, struggling under the weight of his body.

"Believe me, the yearning I have is not for the jewel."

Kagome felt his fingers trail lower on her neck, and she began to struggle more violently. She tried desperately to buck him off of her lap twisting and turning frantically. Prayers to any god that was listening spilled from between her lips.

"Hm, so rejecting. Maybe if I were to take a form more pleasing to you. Perhaps that Ookami prince that you are so fond of."

The body and face above her changed into the familiar appearance of Koga. He leaned forward and the long birch colored ponytail brushed her cheek. Sapphire connected with cerulean, and a gruff voice rang through the air. "Is this face pleasing enough for you? Or maybe you need something more closely related to a dog."

Kagome watched blue turn to gold, and she automatically closed her eyes. Not wanted to see the form he took this time, she turned her head to the side. Doubling the efforts in her fight she lifted his body from hers slightly. The air rushed out of her chest when she was forced roughly to the floor. Tears spilled from underneath her lashes as a familiar voice whispered into her ear. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine when a clawed finger traced the line of her cheek bone.

"Open your eyes. Look at me."

"No." She whimpered.

"Feel me. Look at me."

Kagome felt her hand being lifted. Her fingertips brushed against the smooth contours of a face. She knew that the mask was just that. The feel of Naraku's lips brushing her palm sickened her."

"Look at me." He whispered desperately this time.

Sensing a faint moment of weakness, Kagome jerked her hips violently to the side and dislodged him from her lap. After hearing him topple to she floor she felt him reach for her again commanding for her obedience to look at him. Screaming she rolled away to dodge his grasp. "No!"

~~End D. S. ~~~

"No!" Kagome tumbled from her bed and onto the floor. Thrashing wildly she detangled herself from her sheets. With her heart pounding in her ears and adrenalin pumping thickly in her veins she scrambled to her feet and glared at her bed. A sick feeling in her stomach told her to stare at it because if she looked away, Naraku would exit from the confines of the comforter and come after her. Slowly her confidence ebbed away and she began to tremble. Stepping closer to the door she reached for the knob and opened it to reveal a darkened hallway. Quietly she made her way down the hall fighting back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha faintly heard somebody calling his name and shaking his shoulder. Assuming it was Sesshomaru waking him for another midnight sparing match he brushed it off and burrowed deeper into the covers. He had some sleep to catch up on. Ever since that incident at the grocery store Sesshomaru had him out sparing every night until dawn. The shaking became more persistent and his name was whispered again. Taking in a deep breath to tell the asshole to 'fuck off' he was greeted with the scent of Kagome and salt water. Fully roused from his sleepy state by the scent, he rolled over to find Kagome shivering at the edge of his bed with tear-brimmed eyes staring at him desperately. Throwing his feet over the edge of the bed he sat up. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

She clenched her hands tighter to the lace collar of her nightgown and blinked more tears from her eyes. A visible shudder passed over her body. "C-can I sleep in here t-tonight?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He'd always hoped that Kagome would come to him in the middle of the night, scantily clad, and asking to share his bed, but this was not what he had in mind. In his dreams she would shake with anticipation and he would know what to do, but now she was shaking in fear and he had no idea what to do. He looked from her to the turned back of Sesshomaru.

Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze to Sesshomaru. He had his back turned to them and he appeared to be sound asleep. Taking Inuyasha's silence as a no she turned to plead with him again. "Please Inuyasha. I swear I won't bother you or Sesshomaru. I'll be as quiet as can be. And you won't have to worry about sharing your bed. I'll sleep on the floor"

"If something has frightened you that severely, you are more than welcome to share a bed with this Sesshomaru."

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru holding his blanket up offering a space in his bed. Glancing at Sesshomaru then to Inuyasha and back again she worried her bottom lip and crinkled her brow in thought. Quickly lunging forward, she clasped her hand around Inuyasha's arm and jerked her into Sesshomaru's bed along with her. She tucked her body against Sesshomaru's and pulled Inuyasha against her draping an arm over his chest.

Sesshomaru nearly growled when she pulled Inuyasha into his bed as well. The feel of the trembling body against his kept him quiet though. Lowering his arm next to hers he rested his hand on hers which held a firm grip on one of Inuyasha's forelocks of hair. She brought her elbow up and placed it over his arm to keep it in place. Sesshomaru laid his head back down and smirked into her raven locks. Apparently she didn't want either of them going anywhere far. Breathing her scent in deeply, he let sleep claim him.

Sometime during the night Sesshomaru was awakened by a low whimpering from the woman tucked beside him. Thinking it was another nightmare he moved to stroke her arm in the same soothing fashion he witnessed Inuyasha's mother do for him so long ago. He stopped when a heavy moan escaped her lips and she bucked her hips back against his own. Visually showing his surprise he peered over her head to make eye contact with a frazzled Inuyasha. Kagome ground against his body again, and he fought the urges from his inner beast to grind back. Gritting his teeth, he hissed at Inuyasha. "How long has she been doing this?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and swallowed to relieve the dryness in his throat. "Nearly an hour…"

Kagome shifted restlessly. Her body pushed Sesshomaru's closer to the wall and she pulled Inuyasha closer to her. Cradling his head to her chest she threaded her fingers into his hair and draped a leg over his ribs.

Sesshomaru was finding it more and more difficult to control himself the closer she pressed her body to his. Closing his eyes in concentration, he focused his thought on his body and not the young supple body before him. That however did not work when she suddenly jerked he hips backwards against his and moaned deeply. "Wake her, this instant."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha mumbled around Kagome's breasts. "You only want me to wake her up so she can see how we are, get pissed, and sit me until my back breaks."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's moving lips closer to her body. Gently she massaged his scalp with her fingertips just at the base of her ears.

The feel of Kagome's nimble fingers dancing over his sensitive ears caused a low rumble to vibrate through his chest. He hadn't meant to succumb to the temptations, but it was such a delicious sensation that he couldn't help but submit. A pure testosterone induced grin spread across his face when a deep moan escaped Kagome as she thrust her hips toward him and tossed her head back onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

From his vantage point above her shoulder, Sesshomaru watched along the line of Kagome's body as her hips slowly began to grind against Inuyasha. Dampness dropped on his arm from the light sheen of sweat that appeared on her forehead. He surprised himself when he grasped her wandering hand with his own as her movements became more frantic. His chest rumbled when she threaded her fingers between his own.

*Help ease her need.*

'You think I would be dishonorable enough to take my pleasure from a sleeping woman?'

*I don't remember saying anything about easing your need. Though I am sure fulfilling her need would be quite pleasurable.*

'Indeed.'

Much to his inner beast's pleasure, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck after gathering her hair in his other hand. Slowly he slid his mouth from the back of Kagome's neck to right behind her ear. Tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue, he smirked when a shiver passed through her body creating a hitch in the grinding movements of her hips.

Inuyasha looked up when Kagome's hips hesitated in movement. Surprisingly the sight before his was an erotic one causing the blood in his veins to heat. He should have been irritated that Sesshomaru was making a move on his Kagome, but deep down something about the entire situation felt right. The only thing that seemed slightly off to him was Sesshomaru; he seemed odd from his normal self. Ever since they came to this time he hadn't quite been himself. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like to you Inuyasha? The sooner she is stimulated enough to complete her vivid dream, the sooner we can return to a peaceful sleep."

'Keep telling yourself that.' Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. He wasn't as dumb as his brother enjoyed assuming. Faintly he could smell Sesshomaru's arousal peeping through the windows of Kagome's scent. Shaking his head he, placed a hand on Kagome's ribs giving her the same treatment he was giving his ears. Gently he pressed a light kiss to her cleavage.

Kagome's eyes fluttered and she sighed in her sleep. The dream she was having was wonderful and it felt so realistic. Never before had she had a dream that contained both brothers, but she had to admit she was enjoying it immensely. Goosebumps rose on her flesh at the authentic feel of the warm lips against her sensitive skin. Muscles that tightened with intense pleasure were soothed by nimble exploring fingers, except for one set of muscles. The release she needed was so close yet just out of her reach. Her imagination my be very vivid, and running rampant at the moment, but right now the key to completion eluded her leaving her aggravated. Releasing a frustrated moan, she pushed and pulled until Sesshomaru was sandwiched between her and the wall, and she was sandwiched between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were reaching their breaking points. If the woman between them didn't reach some sort of plateau soon, they were going to wake her and finish the job themselves. There was only so much sexual torture a body could take before it snapped. Steadily their arousals were rising with Kagome's. Feeling desperate Inuyasha spoke to Kagome and prayed to the gods that she didn't wake up. "Come on Kagome."

At the sound of Inuyasha's voice Kagome released such a loud moan that Sesshomaru had to cover her mouth so not to wake anyone else in the house. A deliciously evil grin crossed his features when her moan subsided. He made eye contact with Inuyasha and leaned close to her ear again. "Keep going. Inuyasha and I both want to hear your pleasure. Are you pleased…? Ka-go-me?"

A cracked and muffled yes came from behind Sesshomaru's hand. The yes was such a quick answer that for a moment he thought she had woken up. Taking a peek at her face there was no such luck, but the honest look on her slumbering face made him realize that he wanted to see that look on her face while she was awake. She looked to be somewhere between euphoria and the deep throws of carnal pleasure. The sight of her angelic face filled with wonton pleasure nearly made him reach his completion there. Barely able to control himself, he slid his fingers down the thigh that was draped over Inuyasha's ribs. Locking the leg into place he started a rocking motion that the three kept a rhythm to.

Kagome reached her peak not long afterward. Her back arched, her hands fisted into Inuyasha's hair, and her jaw fell open behind Sesshomaru's hand. After staying in that position for a few moments the muscles in her body started to relax. Tremors shook her entire body from the release of such an extreme tension. Slowly her body relaxed completely and she fell back into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru over Kagome's shoulder with a deep heat staining his cheeks. Panting heavily he had to fight the goofy grin that graced his face. "You have to admit that sure beats the hell out of midnight sparing sessions."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru lightly combed Kagome's slightly tangled hair straight before tucking it behind her ear. "There is something that we will need to talk about later when Kagome is not around. It is important if something like this is to ever happen again."

"Again?" Inuyasha said louder than her meant to, causing Kagome to stir slightly.

"Lower your voice Inuyasha. Yes again. Before that though you and I will talk, and then we will talk with Kagome. I would suggest you sleep because when Kagome goes off to this school of hers in the morning you and I are going to have a midmorning sparing session."

Inuyasha stare unbelievingly at Sesshomaru as he placed his head back on the pillow. "What the hell for?"

"Because until we have the discussion, all three of us, that is the only way this Sesshomaru will deal with the present uncomfortable frustration."

It only took Inuyasha a moment to understand what Sesshomaru meant. He had a throbbing frustration of his own, and the best way to deal with it was out of the question, at least right now anyway. "Plan B", spar until it goes away or there is not enough blood to support it. Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome's hand back on his ears and tried to reclaim sleep. for what was the rest of the night. He was going to need it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again readers. First of all, let me apologize for taking so long to update. Things have been absolutely crazy, but I have the time to update again. Those of you who peeked in from time to time, thanks for checking in. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha, in no way shape or fashion, belong to me; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the window and warmed Kagome's face. That combined with the distant sound of an alarm fully roused her from her comfortable sleep. Sluggishly she moved to sit up, but a weight over her mid section held her down. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see the arm she regenerated a little more than two months ago. Smiling she traced over the magenta striped with her finger tip. Her movements stilled when she felt claws curl against her abdomen. A blush covered her face from the sensation the action caused. Kagome swallowed deeply. "Good morning Sesshomaru. Did you sleep well?"

Sesshomaru cracked an eye to glance at her heated face. Smirking inwardly to himself, he arched an eye brow at her. "Are you referring to before or after this Sesshomaru was turned into a living sandwich?"

If possible, Kagome turned and even brighter shade of crimson. Last night when she had pulled Inuyasha into Sesshomaru's bed along with her, she never considered how Sesshomaru would feel about it. She was just so scared at the time that the prospect of being close to the two beings that could protect her from anything overshadowed any other thoughts. Feeling guilty she lowered her eyes and her shoulders slumped.

Sesshomaru smelt the guilt rolling off of her in waves. He mentally kicked himself. It wasn't his intentions to make her feel guilty. Well, maybe it was but he didn't want her to feel that guilty. Nudging her temple with his chin he caught her attention. "This Sesshomaru slept well enough."

"Okay."

"I know you slept well after you came last night, but what frightened you so?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Very well then, if not now, then perhaps after you return from school?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the mention of school. Jerking her head around she looked at the digital clock that stood on the end table that stood between the two beds. She had ten minutes to get dressed and out the door if she was going to make it to school on time. Panicked she threw the covers back and scrambled to get out of bed successfully elbowing Inuyasha in the stomach and flashing them her panties as she tumbled from the king sized bed. Tossing an apology over her shoulder she ran out the door and down the hall to her room.

Even though his stomach hurt Inuyasha curled onto his side and laughed. Tears of hilarity fell from his eyes as he moved to sit up. His laughter slowly subsided. Cradling his stomach with his arm he turned to look at Sesshomaru and the fit of laughter erupted again. He may have been woken up in a most uncomfortable way, but the absolute shocked expressing on Sesshomaru's face was well worth it. "Pink with little white doggie bones. I think it suits her."

Sesshomaru swung smacking Inuyasha in the back of the head knocking him from the bed. "Dress in your Firerat, whelp. We spar in the yard today."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she collapsed into her school desk. She had barely made it on time. She would have made it sooner if she hadn't gotten stuck doing the "my side of the hall your side of the hall" dance with Inuyasha. After getting fed up and just pushing him out of the way, she ran the whole way to the school. Feeling her heart beat thrumming in her ears and shoulder, she made a mental note not to do that again and to apologize to Inuyasha when she got home.

"Kagome, welcome back! Are you feeling better than last time?"

Kagome glanced at Eri whose face was less that six inches away and full of hopeful concern. This wasn't the first time she had tried to come back to school since her injury. The first time was about two and a half weeks ago. Her doctor had given her permission to return to school under the stipulation that she didn't over exert herself, so not to disturb her stitches. Yeah, that didn't go so well. She had made it to the third hour of the school day before she blacked out in the hall way between classes. She found herself at home, in her bed, when she woke up several hours later. Apparently the combination of her movements, the stress levels of school, and friends, after such a somewhat calm, inactive time was too much; her body found the best way it could think of to preserve energy for the healing process. The doctor said something along the lines of that. After that "episode", the doctor forbade her from returning to school until after the stitches were out. Not that she minded… considering that the silver haired duo rushed to the school, bloody and torn up themselves, to collect her after word got out that she fainted. 'Sword practices in broad daylight, those two are crazy.' "Yeah, Eri, I'm good. I feel much better thanks.

"That's great. You know you came back on a good day."

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

A 'typical teenager in gossip mode' grin spread across Eri's face. "Well, about three days after you passed out in the hall Mrs. Kimoko went into labor in the exact same spot. Since then we've only really had substitutes because they've been having a difficult time finding a replacement teacher. So, last week they tell us that they found a new teacher, from America, and he starts today. Like I said you came back on a good day."

"I see."

"Well it's a good thing that you came back today Ms. Higurashi. I only have to introduce myself once and that's a good thing because I don't like having to repeat myself."

Eri gasped and scrambled to her own seat.

Kagome directed her attention to the front of the class and nearly gasped herself. For an instant she thought she was going insane. The man who stood at the front of the class bared a striking resemblance to a very familiar Ookami. Same build, same face, same eyes almost everything screamed Koga except for the hair. Instead of the long dark ponytail the man before her sported a shaggy cropped cut in a light brown almost red hue. Kagome knew that it couldn't be possible for him to be Koga but at the same time he seemed so familiar.

"Wonderful. I seem to have everybody's attention. Well let's get started. Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Mr. Wolfe, as some of you may have already assumed, I'm your new teacher. I have a master's in history and literature and a minor in fine arts with an emphasis on theatre. I know I'm a nerd. Okay then, by show of hands would be interested in trying something different to earn your grade this semester? Nobody huh? Well I guess you want to do things the hard, old fashioned way instead of making it so much easier."

"Wait easier, how?" A student in the back of the class yelled out.

"I'd tell you, but none of you seem to be interested so we'll stick you the original curriculum."

"No! We're interested!" Half the class shouted.

Mr. Wolfe stood quietly sizing up the class. "Alright, you convinced me.

Okay, here is the plan. I've managed to convince the heads of the school to allow me to roll the entire curriculum into one large group project. There are a few conditions to this concept though. It's straight forward pass or fail. You participate you pass, you don't you fail. Simple enough. The other stipulation is that even though it is an English Literature piece we have to make it pertain to our history be it actual or mythical.

Now I know you're thinking, 'How are we supposed to tie all the subjects together if it is an English Literature project?' Right? Well I'll tell you. We're gonna be doing a Shakespearean play meaning sets will have to be made which covers math. Literature is an automatic subject that will be covered. Science will be a little tricky but also doable. You'll mix your own paint for the sets and find actual plant life for the scenes. Fine arts are another given; theatrical productions aren't they wonderful?

What else am I missing? Oh yes. Because the play is set in the Elizabethan Era you will also need to learn to dance, so there is physical education. That just leaves history. So does anybody have an idea as to how we are going to tie our history into this play? Come on now don't be shy."

Slowly Mr. Wolfe scanned the unresponsive class until a young girl timidly raised her hand. "Um, sir. Not to be rude, but you never told us what play we're supposed to be doing."

"Ah… well sometimes I do get ahead of myself and forget important details. What other play could we do except for the classic Romeo and Juliet? The tale of two lovers from different and feuding worlds, so to speak, who fall in love and set out to over come all oppositions of them being together. The story of true love that could no be denied or separated by death. Love that transcends the ages."

Mr. Wolfe paused in his personal explanation of the famous tale and a collective sigh, from most of the girls in the class, resounded through the room. Moving around to the front of his desk, Mr. Wolfe took a seat on the edge of it. Peering out over the class he smiled at them. "So does anybody have an idea how to tie our history into this story?"

Again the class was unresponsive. Slowly a hand raised and the smile on Mr. Wolfe's face widened. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi, do you have an idea?"

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he landed and skidded across the concrete of the shrine grounds. He smirked as he wiped away the blood trickling from his lips. Clad in only his firerat hakama the young inu-hanyou stood to face his older sibling. "Heh, not bad… for an old dog."

Said 'old dog' brushed his hands down the smooth lines of the tank top that was tucked into a pristinely white pair of hakama. A small grin formed on an equally pristine face as he stepped into another fighting stance. "Accusing me of being an 'old dog' as you put it, would only make you out to be an insolent pup."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha matched Sesshomaru's fighting stance and cracked his knuckles. He charged at Sesshomaru once again only to be side stepped and have an elbow land between his shoulder blades. Groaning he rolled over onto his back and blocked the afternoon sun from blinding him with his hand.

"Will you accept your defeat with honor, or will you make another feeble attempt to attack me again."

Sesshomaru extended his hand toward Inuyasha. When he felt clawed fingers wrap around his wrist he pulled upwards to place Inuyasha back into an upright position. The deafening cheer of the humans that had gathered to watch them spar however almost made him want to hurl Inuyasha in their direction. The only thing that stopped this was Kagome's grandfather who managed to sooth the beast, so to speak.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we'd like to thank you for taking the time to come and watch the reenactment of ancient hand to hand combat. Remember to tell your family and friends that there will be regular showings and that admission is five dollars. Tell them they can view past techniques first hand, and they can't be seen at any other shrine."

As the patrons dispersed from the area, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru headed to the house to get cleaned up briefly speaking with the priest as they passed him. "It's a good thing you said that this was to bring in more money for the shrine old man. Otherwise we'd be doing this else where. Remember we're only doing this on days that Kagome is at school; if she finds out, the whole deal is off."

"Indeed."

Once inside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru collected the towels that Kagome's mother always place out after their sparing sessions and went to the kitchen to receive the faithfully routine glass of water. As predicted, two glasses of ice water were placed on the table and Rumi was at the stove preparing dinner. Never turning from the stove she questioned them sweetly. "Did training go well today?"

"As good as to be expected. Inuyasha had to spend more time standing up than actually fighting."

"No black eyes or bloody noses?"

"No, but next time you better believe I'll get a good shot in. You only got lucky today because that crowd of people distracted me."

"Oh so that is why there were so many people on the shrine today. They were watching you two. I see Grandpa talked you into a money making scheme. Well don't worry I won't tell Kagome. I know how she feels about you to fighting. It's a good thing she called and said she'd be staying late at school because your session ran a little late today. Next time I'll be sure to give grandpa a watch so he can keep track of the time."

"Why's Kagome staying late at school today?" Inuyasha asked placing the cups in the sink.

"Oh she said something about a school project. I was just about to go pick Sota up from soccer practice and then Kagome up from the school. You two go get cleaned up, I'll have grandpa keep an eye on dinner. By the time we get back it will be ready." Rumi move to gather her purse and keys. Smiling she headed out the back door. Before leaving she called for grandpa to keep an eye on dinner and she poked her head back inside the kitchen window. "Be sure to bring your dirty clothes down stairs. I plan on starting laundry first thing in the morning. I'll be back. You boys be good."

"She treats us as if we're her own pups."

"Would you really expect anything less from Kagome's mother? Why do you think Kagome had no problem taking Shippo as her own?"

"True. Kagome did take to the kit like he was her own pup. Those two are probably the only two women who would take on demon pups who were not their own."

"That's my bet. I'm headed to take a shower. I'd rather not take the chance of Kagome getting back before we get cleaned up."

"Again, true. Hurry I wish to be clean as well."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

Conversation around the dinner table was slim to none, but there was a slight hum of excitement in the air. Kagome fidgeted in her seat as she ate her dinner. Looking at her daughter, Rumi wondered what in the world had her daughter so giddy. When she picked her up, she was so ecstatic and now she couldn't sit still. "Kagome dear are you alright? You've barely been able to sit still all night."

"Sorry mom. I can't help it. I'm just so excited." Kagome set her chopsticks down and began to dance in her seat.

"Why, dear?"

"Eeeeeee, because I got the lead role in the class play. Me, the entire class voted and they picked me."

"That is why you were acting like a psychopath in the car? Jeeze, that's all?" Sota snorted.

"Sota, be nice. Kagome, dear that's wonderful. So what play are you doing?"

"Nuh-uh, not telling. You all have to wait and find out the day the play opens. I will tell you this though; it definitely won't be what you expect in a play."

Standing, Kagome gathered her plate and headed to the kitchen. "I'm too excited to eat. I'm gonna go study my lines. Night everybody."

"Night dear, don't stay up to late."

"'Kay."


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter up. This one was was kinda fun to write. You'll see why.  
**

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters of InuYasha do not belong to me. I am borrowing them for non-profit, entertainment reasons.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sesshomaru growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Two days…. his haroi and sash both had been missing for two days. The first day he quelled his temper and his beast assuming that his belongings were in the wash. However, when the laundry was finished and there was still no sign of them, the search was on. The combined frustration of the previous six weeks and the disappearance of his tradition garments pushed him to the point of loosing his mind.

Over the past six weeks, Kagome's presence anywhere near the shrine was dramatically decreased due to rehearsals. Inuyasha had cut their training sessions down to twice a week because his presence at Sota's soccer practices was so skillfully requested one night over dinner; conniving crafty child. Of course, with encouragement from Kagome, Inuyasha was saying yes and her mother was rejoicing about more time to run errands. With everybody else preoccupied, that left him with the senile old man who was constantly attending to the shrine and the rotund feline. In his own time, being left to his own devices wouldn't have bothered him in the least. Almost everything around him was for his doing, whatever that may be. Here in this time, however, there were rules to abide by that made no sense to him, and it left his head spinning whenever he thought about it. He was accustomed to birthright and honor; he was damn near ready to throw honor to the wind and use his birthright of slaughtering the next being to inconvenience him so.

"Sesshomaru, could you come into the kitchen please?"

Grinding his fangs together he stood to join Rumi in the kitchen. From the doorway he saw her slinging her purse over her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him when he cleared his throat.

"Ah, Sesshomaru dear, would you do me a favor? Grandpa is at a bridge game tonight, and I have to go to a meeting at Sota's school; could you pick Kagome up from school? I already called Sota, he and Inuyasha will meet you there. Here's some money you can pick up something quick for dinner."

Sesshomaru closed his fingers around the money she placed in his palm. He watched as she walked out the backdoor calling a thanks over her shoulder. Shoving the money into his pocket he moved back to the front room the retrieve his shoes.

* * *

"See you later Kagome!" Eri called.

"Bye, have a good night."

"You too. Don't forget we have rehearsal tomorrow at ten."

"Okay. Thanks."

Kagome turned and walked toward the front gates. When she got there she smiled at the sight before her. Sesshomaru was leaning casually against the school entrance wall dressed in dark skinny jeans and a loose un-tucked white button up. He was looking down the street at something in the distance. Kagome's heart thumped loudly in her chest when he turned his piercing golden gaze on her. Standing stark still, she watched him move away from the wall and take slow strategic steps toward her. Shivering slightly, she fought the urge to gasp when his fingers grazed the side of her face and delved into her hair.

"Kagome."

"Y-yes Sesshomaru." Kagome stammered, taking in a ragged breath as his smooth tones washed over her.

"You have string in your hair." He pulled his fingers back from her strands revealing a fine piece of silver thread.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome smiled sheepishly and turned her head away tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Oi! Are you two finished, or should we leave you two alone for a little bit longer?"

Kagome couldn't fight down the blush that stained her cheeks when she looked past Sesshomaru toward Inuyasha and Sota standing at the front gates. Quickly sneaking past Sesshomaru she greeted the others. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom called. She wanted us to pick you up. She said she would send Sesshomaru with some cash so we could get something to eat. She's got some sort of meeting to attend, and gramps is playing some old people's game."

"Okay then. So, where are we going?"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm headed over to Hitomi's. Her parents asked me over for dinner tonight." Sota hoisted his bag over his shoulder and stepped away. "I'll see you later. Try not to get into to much trouble. See you when I get home tonight."

Kagome stood in awe between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as she watched her little brother walk away. Smiling broadly she turned to face them grasping their hands in her own. "Come on. I know the perfect place to go."

Inuyasha stumbled as she pulled him and Sesshomaru out of the school yard. Slightly confused, he followed behind the ecstatic Kagome. When Kagome finally stopped, he stood dumbfounded at the sight before him. Massive monsters carrying screaming people stood out in contrast against the Tokyo skyline he had become accustom to. For a split second he wished he was still allowed to carry the Tetsusaiga with him. "Uh, Kagome what is this place?"

"It's an amusement park. Groups of people come here to have fun. I figured since you guys have been doing so well with not fighting and helping out with the shrine, I'd treat you to something special. This should help get some of that adrenaline pumping and get out some of that pent up frustration. I've been meaning to do this for a while now, but my schedule for the play has been really hectic. Sorry it took me so long to show my appreciation for your behavior."

"There is nothing you need to apologize for Kagome. Inuyasha and I have come to realize that life is extremely busy."

"I know but I still want to do this for you. Please?"

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his lip to fight back the sensual growl that threatened to spill free. The way she peered up at him, and Inuyasha, beneath her midnight colored tresses nearly had him saying to hell with the amusement park, take her home for a different type of entertainment. He could sense Inuyasha was feeling the same way and that Kagome had no idea of the mutual feelings that were shared for her. 'Tonight would be a good night to inform her though.'

Kagome smiled brightly when both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha consented to her request. She had saved money from before going back to school in order to show them a night out on the town. Excitement pulsed through her veins at the thought of showing her boys something special. 'Wait. When did they become my boys?'

Slightly confused by her thoughts Kagome continued to smile and led the demons at her sides into the park.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. Are you okay?" Kagome looked at the normally stoic demon lord who, for lack of a better phrase, looked sick as a dog. He being the powerful demon that he was, she didn't expect him to get sick from a simple rollercoaster ride. This guy would fly around the countryside on a ki cloud and did unthinkable flips during battle, and he gets sick on a rollercoaster. Of course it could have something to do with the two fully loaded chili dogs he ate before hand.

"I never want to hear the words 'All the way' when it pertains to food ever again."

Inuyasha fought back his laughter as he handed Kagome some paper towels from the bathroom. It was kinda funny seeing the jackass in such a situation, but in the same sense, he understood his pain. The chili dogs weren't as bad as the psychotically hot curry Kagome's mother served him once, but the way Sesshomaru had his dogs loaded up the way they were, combined with the rollercoaster, it was nearly there.

Sesshomaru shuddered as Kagome lifted the hair from his neck to place the cool rags there. The frosty feeling combined with the gentleness of Kagome's fingertips felt refreshing and soothing. He felt his hair shift more as she pulled it to the top of his head. A brush lightly scrapped against his scalp and he wondered faintly where she got it from. When the tingling sensation caused by the hairbrush stopped he looked up through his bangs to see Inuyasha staring blankly at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just you look a lot like the old man right about now."

"Hmm… surprisingly that statement is very fitting."

"Oh that's right. Your father did wear his hair like this a lot didn't he. I can take it back down if you would like."

"No. Up or down I would still resemble my father. Besides, with it up it is cooler. Come, we shall continue the evening."

"Okay. Let's go play some games. That will give your stomach more time to calm down."

* * *

"Step right up. Test your strength. You sir. You right there, win your lovely little girlfriend a prize."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped to look at the portly man standing next to a large tower, holding a large hammer at his side. The smile widened on his face when he noticed that he captured their attention. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but Inuyasha took a step closer.

"Ah, I see you are a man of unique interests. Why don't you go ahead and give this game a try. It's real simple; all you have to do is smack this hammer against this rubber mat here, and try to make the weight hit the bell. What do ya say? Care for a whack at it?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome over his shoulder. She was staring at the bell sitting atop the tower with a worried look. Her brows furrowed together and her teeth worried the smooth line of her bottom lip. Inuyasha stepped back towards her. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head lightly Kagome looked at him. "Nothing, really… I just wonder how angry that guy will be if you broke his game."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. A normal guy would have to put his all into making that weight hit that bell. If you or Sesshomaru barely apply yourselves that weight would shatter that bell and ruin his game. But, if you think you can hold back some here's the five bucks; go take a 'whack' at it."

Inuyasha took the money and handed it to the man.

"Okay sir, here's the scoop. Hit the bell once and you get a small prize. Hit it twice and you get a medium, and if you can manage to hit it a third time you get a large."

The man said motioning to each size.

Inuyasha took the hammer into his hands. Loud and clear he heard the man next to him mutter. "Good luck scrawny man. You're gonna need it."

Without any effort at all he lifted the hammer over his head and brought it down onto the mat. The bell above him rang out clearly. He turned to the man who was gaping like a fish but quickly recovered.

"My oh my. That seemed almost too easy. You've got two more swings to go."

The man reached into his pocket and smiled. 'I'd like to see you pull that same stunt again smartass.'

Inuyasha smirked as the faint buzz of machinery hit his sensitive ears. 'So you want to play dirty huh? Okay have it your way.'

Gripping the handle of the hammer tighter he hoisted it up to his shoulder and held it there pretending to be winded. He watched as the smile spread on the man's face at his efforts. Just as smoothly as before Inuyasha let the hammer fall. The weight sluggishly left the launch, and barely managed to pull a faint ting sound from the bell.

The smile on the man's face faltered, and the mechanical humming increased tenfold. "Outstanding sir. Ringing the bell twice in a row is a rare sight indeed. You sure have the potential for three in a row." 'But it's not likely with this amount of magnetic pull.'

Once again Inuyasha lifted the hammer to his shoulder. He turned slightly to glance at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome hid her gasp behind her hands when he forced some of his youki into the hammer. Sesshomaru merely nodded and Inuyasha turned swinging the hammer down as he would the Tetsusaiga.

The weight screamed up the track it rested in knocking the bell off in its wake. After a few moments the bell and the weight landed at the base of the tower with a metallic thud. The force of the impact caused the electrical components to spark and smoke dangerously. The malfunction caused several objects to fly toward the tower from the magnetic pull making the surrounding crowd gasp.

Inuyasha selected a white, stuffed dog from the large group the man signaled to before hand. Poking his head from around its back, Inuyasha smile at the man. "Three hits is a large right? That was pretty fun. Maybe I should play again sometime."

Stepping off the platform he passed several angry looking people making their way onto it. He stopped in front of Kagome and, fighting desperately not to blush, handed her the prize.

"Wow. Inuyasha that's the biggest thing he had up there."

Taking the prize Kagome smiled faintly before sending a worried glanced at the platform.

"What's wrong Kagome, don't you like it?"

"Oh, no, its fine, but you broke his machine."

"Keh. Serves him right for cheating."

"True."

"Considering you are the mastermind behind this evening, and Inuyasha cannot be trusted to play games anymore…"

"Hey!"

"… What is next on the agenda?"

Kagome turned her head into the fur of her stuffie to hide the grin that spread across her face due to the shocked look on Inuyasha's. Giggling she smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and apologized. "There is one more thing we can do before we go. Follow me."

They stood at the base of a giant wheel watching it slowly revolve. Kagome chanced a glance at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's expressions and watched the colorful lights dance along their astonished irises. Gently she grabbed them by the sleeves and pulled them into line. Less than ten minutes later she coaxed them into the cart.

"Inuyasha, will you calm down? Nothing is going to happen while we're up here."

Suddenly the cart gave a funny lurch and slowly swung to a halt. Kagome looked over the edge of the cart and down below. Just barely she could see the docking station. It seemed to stand out, oddly isolated, between two similar swinging carts. Kagome sighed and sat back down in her seat.

"Well."

"'Well', well what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well it seems that the Ferris wheel is stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Seems so."

"What do you mean stuck?"

"What other explanation can I give you Inuyasha? Stuck; not moving; can't go nowhere; we're going to be here for a while."

"How long would you say a while would be?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Don't know. All depends on the mechanic. Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours."

"Hours?"

"Did you suddenly become part parrot Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Well then quit mimicking me. I wasn't expecting for this to happen okay. I was hoping to show you a beautiful sight after an excellent night, but that idea is shot now." Tears began to brim at Kagome's eyes. Furiously, she began to wipe them away in hopes of them going unseen.

She froze when she felt a clawed hand wrap around her wrist. She glanced up to see Sesshomaru's golden orbs staring intently at her. Gently he traced the path of her tears with his thumb. "Believe me when I say the view is amazing."

"I…um….I," Kagome blushed deeply.

"Now you say we may be her for a while- quit growling Inuyasha. I reciprocate the feeling of being trapped, but we both have been in far worse scenarios. As I was saying we may as well make use of the time we have; I feel that we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Kagome asked pulling her feet up underneath her.

"About the situation at hand."

"What situation?"

"Yeah what situation? We already know about being stuck."

"There is a more pressing matter than being 'stuck' Inuyasha. One that we three have needed to bring to light for some time now."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong per say, but it does pertain to the night in which we share my bed those some months ago."

"Sesshomaru I am so sorry about that. I know I never properly apologized, but I've just been so busy."

"That is not my concern. My concern is that during that night we created a bond that will surely be a lasting thing between us."

"I'm sorry?" Kagome was confused.

"What I mean to say is this Sesshomaru has created a bond with you that is similar to the one that you share with Inuyasha."

"Good. I was hoping for that." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose beneath the shadow of his bangs. "You were?"

"Yeah. I was hoping that during our time here we would grow to be really good friends."

Inuyasha fell forward out of his seat causing the cart to vibrate violently.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Woman you may be highly intelligent, but sometimes you are very dense."

"I beg your pardon." Kagome straightened her back and squared her shoulders.

"This Sesshomaru did not stutter. Sometimes you are very dense."

Turning sideways in her seat Kagome huffed while crossing her arms over her chest. Shooting a dark glare at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, she growled, "Well it is nice to know that you think I am stupid."

Releasing a growl of his own Sesshomaru's arm shot out, his claws curled around Kagome's bicep. He pulled her to him cupping the base of her neck in his free hand. Tracing the column of her neck with his thumb he stared intensely into her eyes. "If I found you to be stupid, I would have no interest in you. Since my interest has yet to waver, you are clearly not stupid. I merely stated that you are dense because you have not grasped the concept of the situation at hand."

"Wh-what concept?"

Slowly Sesshomaru's hand released her arm and joined its brother on her neck. His palms smoothed over the sides of her neck and he uses his thumbs to tilt her head upwards. The descent of his lips onto her was the exact opposite of the movement of his hands. His lips came down upon hers fast and hard.

Kagome wasn't sure if the sudden jolt she felt was from Sesshomaru's kiss or from the Ferris wheel coming back to life. Not exactly sure when she closed her eyes, Kagome opened them when she felt him move away. Blinking a few times Kagome looked into his golden depths. Chewing on her bottom lip, she smiled lightly with a blush dusting her cheeks. "I think I get it."

"I believe so as well. Come the ride is nearly over."

Kagome moved back to her side of the cart. Pulling her stuffed animal to her chest, she subconsciously used it as a shield between her and the brothers. Since being home she had her suspicions that her relationship with the both of them was improving, but she couldn't even fathom it progressing that much. The thought thrilled her and scared her at the same time. It also brought about many different questions. Would any of this have happened if they were still in the feudal ere? What would change when they went back? Does this mean she would have to choose between them? And if so, could she choose?

So many thoughts buzzed through Kagome's mind. Absentmindedly she climbed out of the cart and onto the platform. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed close behind, but not too close. They followed as she blindly walked down the platform and through the park out to the nearly empty streets. Once on the dark street they moved closed but still kept silent. Kagome was grateful for that. It gave her more time to straighten out her thoughts and emotions. After finally reaching the shrine and making it inside, Kagome whispered a goodnight before ascending the stairs in silence. The moment the knob clicked closed behind her; Kagome buried her face in the fur of the giant stuffed dog to muffle the sound of the cries she fought the whole way home.

The smell of salt traveled though the house and assaulted Sesshomaru's nose. His brow furrowed and he gritted his fangs. "That did not go as well as this Sesshomaru planned."

"What did you expect? Did you think that a kiss and a confession would have her leaping into your arms saying she feels the same way?"

"That is how it is done on daytime television."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. You actually tried to do the same thing those idiots do on TV?" A voice asked from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Both inu turned to see Sota standing in the doorway clutching a glass of milk fighting back a grin. He moved to plop down in the arm chair and motioned for the demons to do the same on the couch. "Do you honestly think that overacted bullshit would work on Kagome?"

"It appeared to be rather successful on television."

"That's because the people who wrote that show said that's the way it's supposed to be. Life and dating doesn't actually work that way. Besides, if it did, wouldn't you be upstairs instead of down here chatting it up with me?"

"True."

"The thing with Kagome is you can't go trying to sweep her off her feet and think everything will be okay. She's too stubborn to go for that. You have to be more subtle about it."

"Keh. How the hell are you sure about that?"

"Because, I was there when she fell in love with you. They say history repeats itself, and believe me it is the same pattern all over again. That and I read her journal about two weeks ago."

"That's dirty tactics." Inuyasha smirked.

"Duh. It's my job as the younger brother to torment my older sibling. Having Kagome as my older sister just makes it that much more fun." Sota finished his milk and returned the cup to the kitchen before heading upstairs to his own room. He rapped his knuckles on the door twice as he passed whispering out his goodnight.

Kagome lay awake in bed listening to Sota make his way to his room. Not long after, she heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru follow suit. The thought of them settling down for the night made her envious. Too many thought muddled her brain to allow her to relax and actually rest. Her mind constantly ran circles through out the night until finally she fell asleep from exhaustion right before dawn. Though her thoughts were in disarray her subconscious mind filtered through the mess sorting it out in her dreams. Content with the conclusions of her dreams, Kagome sighed in her sleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly though the windows of the house. Warmth from the rays spread a gentle heat through everything they landed on. Kagome murmured something incoherently as she rolled over to shield her face from the sun. Slowly the heat from the sun was making in uncomfortably hot between her sheets. Sighing she knew she would not be able to return to the sleeping world. Tossing the covers back she stretched languidly in the sun like a cat would. Satisfied smirk in place on her face, she rolled to face the night stand where her alarm clock stood.

* * *

The earsplitting scream reverberated off of the walls causing Sota to gasp and choke on his bubble gum. Coughing the sticky wad up, he sucked in a deep breath of air and glared at the ceiling. Moments later Kagome thundered downstairs slinging a short sweater over her sundress.

"Kagome dear, is there something wrong?"

"No mom, I'm just running a little late." Kagome ran by the armchair kissing her mom on the cheek. "Bye mom, love you. Bye squirt."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome next moved to the couch to kiss her grandfather. "Love you too gramps."

Then she moved down to the other end of the couch in her rush, straight towards Inuyasha. Kissing him she smiled. "Love you Yasha."

Turning once more she turned towards the door and bumped into Sesshomaru. Skirting around him she gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran off, calling over her shoulder. "Love you too. See ya later. The show starts at seven."

Sesshomaru turned to look at everyone after Kagome disappeared at the shrine steps. "Forgot to set her alarm?"

"Yep."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to keep this intro short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own the works of Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyahsa) nor Shakespeare (Romeo and Juliet). I am borrowing them for the purposes of artistic creativity.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome peeked out from behind the curtain to see the auditorium quickly fill up with people. Scanning the audience she found her family seated six rows back from the stage with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the row directly behind them. Closing the curtain she swallowed the lump in her throat and wrung her hands together nervously.

"Higurashi, are you okay?"

Kagome turned her head slightly and glanced at Hojo. She offered him a small smile and sighed deeply. "I'm okay. Just a little nervous I guess."

"Don't worry Kagome, you'll do fine. You're very talented you know."

"Thanks Hojo I needed that."

* * *

The lights from the auditorium dimmed around their ankles and they heard the stage manager call for places. Kagome gave Hojo another quick smile before darting off back stage. She heard the opening act start and she felt a rush of adrenaline pass through her. 'Okay Kagome,' she sighed to herself, 'it's show time.'

The lights dimmed in the auditorium and a spot light shone at center stage. All the chatter going on before hand stopped completely. The curtain opened and two figures stepped out. To most of the people in the audience the teenagers on the stage looked like a young couple dressed in the clothing style of the feudal era. To Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they looked like more grown up versions of Rin and Shippo.

The young woman on the stage wore a kimono identical to the one Rin constantly wore. Regardless of what she wore, it was the bright brown eyes that twinkled from underneath the fluff of brown bangs that brought the grown Rin to life. They spoke of light hearted playfulness and relaxed afternoons.

The adolescent male made demon stood to the girl's left. Vibrant orange hair hung in a silky ponytail and green eyes seemed to glow from beneath face framing bangs. As the boy walked to the edge of the stage a matching orange tail swayed behind him.

Lost in another time neither of the brothers heard the opening of the play. The words 'star-cross'd lovers' faintly filtered through the fog in their brain. Subconsciously they registered the meaning of the play but never completely focused in until the character Romeo, portrayed as a human, set out to attend the Capulet party.

The audience watched as 'Romeo' made his way through the party goers. They marveled at the unique coloring and the sharply defined characteristics that separated the Capulet house from the Montague's. A human in the house of demons. A collective gasp sounded around the auditorium at the sight of the distinctly different demoness that caught 'Romeo's' attention.

A moonlit goddess floated across stage on dainty feet. Starlight colored tresses caressed the back of porcelain calves along with blue and yellow silk. An equally delicate yukata in white, accented in red, whispered against her thighs, around the backs of her claw tipped hands, and along the column of her neck. The most captivating feature of this creature however was her face. A single midnight blue stripe lay strikingly bold against each pale cheek but paled in comparison to the golden eyes that locked 'Romeo' into his statue like state.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in shock. He looked over at Sesshomaru to confirm his suspicions but was faced with a look that mirrored his own. Finding no help from his brother, he turned back to the stage in hopes of catching a scent to solidify his conclusion. In the brief moment that his attention was diverted from the stage the scene had changed and the beauty in white stood atop a balcony staring almost directly at him, or so it seemed. She sighed deeply before her voice rang sweetly in his ears and all other distractions were forgotten including "Romeo."

**O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
and I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
by any other name would smell as sweet;  
so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.  
**

The words of the scene before them faded in Inuyasha's ears. He was lost in the beauty of Kagome. He watched completely fixated, but never fully coherent every time Kagome was on stage, his mind wandered off along with her when she wasn't in view. However inattentive he was when Kagome wasn't on stage, Inuyasha still noticed that several characters portrayed people they knew in the past. The nurse just so happen to look very similar to Sango; and that seemed fitting considering Kagome went to Sango with most of the questions and problems that couldn't be solved by him and the Tetsusaiga. The character named Paris who seemed to love Juliet but just wouldn't get the hint looked so remarkably close to Koga that Inuyasha had to stifle the laughter that threatened to erupt from him. Even the bouzu made an appearance in the form of a friar that gave Romeo and Juliet the chance to wed, and incidentally he was play by the boy Hobo or whatever his name was. Inuyasha didn't stop the grin that formed on his face at the sight of the boy who so longed to be with Kagome. Even in a play he couldn't really have more than a friendship with Kagome. Focusing his wondering thought back onto the play, Inuyasha was shocked to see a lifeless Kagome/Juliet lying in a tomb. Mentally he started to kick himself for not paying closer attention but then she started to stir with the Miroku look a like standing over her. Sitting up in her own tomb she spoke quietly.

**O comfortable friar! Where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
and there I am. Where is my Romeo?**

A noise in the background caught Kagome's attention momentarily. Hojo, in Miroku's signature robes lifted his hand to her shoulder to bring her focus back to him.**  
**

**I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:  
A greater power than we can contradict  
hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.  
Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet,**

_Noise again_

I dare no longer stay.

Go; get thee hence, for I will not away.

Placing her hand gently on Hojo's and smiled softly as she dismissed the young friar. Her attention turned back onto 'Romeo'.

What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
to help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
to make die with a restorative.

Slowly she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his.

Thy lips are warm.

A voice back stage called out 'which way' and Kagome sat up quickly.

Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

Kagome grabbed a polished black sheath and drew a smooth edged blade that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha recognized instantly. Swallowing noticeably Kagome turned the tip of the blade towards herself.

This is thy sheath;

Swiftly she impaled herself on the katana and several people in the audience cried out including the completely shocked demonic siblings.

There rust, and let me die.

Kagome slumped forward over 'Romeo's' body and completely stopped all movement. The curtains closed and the teenage versions of Rin and Shippo walked on stage again. Meeting at center stage they faced the audience and spoke solemnly.

**A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.  
**

'Rin' and 'Shippo' mover towards opposite ends of the stage and swung their arms open wide towards the curtains. The heavy fabric opened wide and Kagome stood grasping the clean bladed katana in one hand and her costar's hand in the other. They bowed together and exited the stage. As they exited, other characters came on and took their bows. One by one characters came back out ending once again with 'Romeo' and 'Juliet'.

Nearly every person in the audience was on their feet in a standing ovation. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were too shocked to move. The curtains closed once again and people began to file out of the auditorium. Rumi pulled them back to reality. "Come on boys. We'll wait for Kagome in the court yard. She'll be out soon."

* * *

The moment Kagome exited the school building she found herself enveloped in Inuyasha's arms nearly dropping the bag that was slung over her shoulder. His fingers buried themselves in her hair as he inhaled her scent deeply. She could feel him tracing the lines of her back under her sweater with his free hand. He pulled away to look her in the eye and she smiled at him. Touching her hand to his cheek she whispered. "I'll explain later."

Inuyasha released Kagome and took a step to the side. The next person to take Kagome into their arms was Sesshomaru and she received the same treatment from him that she got from Inuyasha. Slightly confused he pulled away from her to look her in the eye. Pinning her with his scrutinizing gaze he murmured low enough for her to hear. "You will explain later."

He stepped aside as well.

Kagome moved to hug the rest of her family. She tried not to blush as they gushed about her and the play.

"Kagome, sweetheart, it was wonderful. You were so beautiful. Oh I can't get over how detailed and lovely everything was."

"Indeed it is wonderful to see young kids taking an interest in their history and legends. Definitely a treat, most definitely a treat."

"Oh man sis that rocked. The sword fights and the dying. And at the end you stabbed yourself with that big, old, long katana. You didn't even blink, and, wham, it goes right through you. How did y'all rig that one up? That is so a trick I want to learn. Did you use a collapsible blade? I bet you did, didn't you?"

The play was the talk for most of the night at the shrine. Rumi wanted to know whether or not the costume planning was Kagome's idea; she wanted to know all about her inspiration. Her grandfather constantly offered to bring out old scrolls that told about other stories in history and Sota would not drop the subject of the sword. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat and watched quietly as Kagome blushed and rubbed her head nervously as she explained as much as she was willing to.

When Sota came down from his excitement high and crashed on the floor, Rumi announced it was time for bed. Scooping her son into her arms she motioned everybody out of the living room.

After changing for bed, Kagome listened quietly at her closed door for the rest of the house to settle down. About ten minutes later she retrieved the bag she had brought home with her and headed down the hall to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's room. The lights were out but she knew they were still awake. Quietly she opened the door and slipped in. The bedside lamp clicked on and she almost screamed.

Sesshomaru sat crossed legged on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest glaring. Inuyasha let his fingers fall from the golden chain hanging from the lamp and took his place on his own bed.

Without speaking Kagome knelt between the two beds and opened the bag she carried. She pulled out Sesshomaru's folded kimono and sash and placed them on the floor. Then she pulled out the Tensaiga and placed it gently over the articles of clothing. Quickly she bowed low and uttered her apology. "I'm sorry I borrowed your things without permission."

The room stayed silent over her bowed head and Kagome tensed. She didn't think she had made them that mad. Curling her fingers slightly against the wooden floor she fought the urge to cry. Suddenly hands pulled her to her feet and she stared into molten colored eyes tinged with red.

"You honestly think we are concerned about a few articles of clothing and a trinket? There are more important things to fret over."

"What the hell were you thinking Kagome? That was risky doing something like that."

"Look I knew nothing was going to happen. Tensaiga is the sword of healing its not like I was playing around with the Tokijin. Besides I figured out that noting was gonna happen when I dropped the blade on my foot last month."

"What!"

"Shhh… calm down. Initially it was by accident. I was finding a new place to put the swords away, but before I did that I wanted to make sure they weren't stuck in the sheath so I checked them one by one. My fingers accidentally slipped when I pulled out the Tensaiga and it landed blade down on my foot. It's no big deal though nothing happened."

"Yes, but what made you assume that you would be able to impale yourself on my sword and live through it?"

"Well a couple weeks later, we were having a hard time figuring out how we were going to do the last scene. We couldn't find one of those gag blades that Sota was talking about, we were really starting to panic, and then I remembered the incident with the Tensaiga. So, I tested my theory out one day when you guys were sparing in the yard. It worked, but it managed to tear up my shirt. Then I realized that I was going to need a costume that was going to withstand the power of the sword; it was only fitting to don the clothing of the master of the sword. So, I waited to the most opportune moment and took them out of the laundry. I'm really sorry."

"You stabbed yourself in the gut? Are you insane? You had no idea on if it was going to work or not."

"At least I did it while you guys were close by. I wouldn't have done anything like that without you being within a safe range. You should know me better than that. Besides when where you going to tell me that you two have been sparring when I'm not here?"

Inuyasha blanched when Kagome turned her questioning gaze on him. Why did she have to look at him? Sesshomaru was sparring as well. Thankfully though Sesshomaru spoke before Inuyasha opened his mouth and made a fool of himself.

"Is there truly a need to tell you when you already knew?" Sesshomaru released her arm and sat once more on his bed.

"Point taken. At least next time invite me to the next showing. I'd like to see what I'm missing." Kagome sighed and bent down to retrieve the articles from the floor. Pulling open the night stand drawer she placed the kimono and sash inside and leaned the tensaiga against the wall.

"What do you mean 'what you're missing'?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"Well apparently you guys are the new craze at school. All the girls are talking about the 'totally sexy guys at the Higurashi shrine who do martial arts and stuff like that.' That is almost the only thing I hear about in the hallways."

"So how long have you know?" Inuyasha lowered his head slightly.

Kagome came to sit by him on his bed. "For about a month… I figured you guys were really bored here, and I didn't think it was fair of me to ask you not to train. It's who you are, and I don't think I would want you guys any other way. I shouldn't have expected you to stay around and do nothing while I was busy with the play."

"Speaking of," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Your performance was amazing despite the shock at the end."

"T-thank you."

"Yeah, Kagome, you looked really beautiful tonight dressed in a kimono. Though I have to admit, I think your hair color suits you better than the silver." Inuyasha reached up and toyed with a piece of Kagome's hair. Tucking it behind her ear he noticed the blush that dusted her cheeks. Sliding his fingers under her chin he lifted her face towards him. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss against her lips and then smiled at her.

"What… what was that for?"

"For this morning…" Inuyasha smirked and stood scooping Kagome into his arms. He moved over to Sesshomaru's bed and climbed in placing her on his lap to face his brother. Wrapping his arms around her he successfully trapped her arms next to her sides. Placing his chin on her shoulder he spoke slowly into her ear. "You know Ka... go... me, if you are going to tell somebody goodbye in the morning and not do it properly it is kinda insulting. Scaring them later that evening doesn't help matters. However, I can be sympathetic to the fact that your family was present and will allow you the chance to make it up to us, don't you agree Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru lifted both eyebrows in shock at Inuyasha. Who knew the brat had such devious tactics. He was turning into quite an ally. "Indeed, but how do we go about having our little miko repay her transgressions?"

* * *

**Ha ha ha ha ha… It's a cliffy. I know that is so terrible of me after not updating for so long. Originally this chapter was meant to be the play only but I wanted to add a little more content. I think it gave it a little more oomph. Either way, please Enjoy and review. Thanks and lots of love. More updates will be on the way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings readers. It took some time to brainstorm which direction I wanted to take this story. I decided the order of the seasons I wanted to go through. I'm sorry that it took so long to do so. I hope you enjoy. Great thing though. . .this is a completely new chapter that wasn't see on the other site that this story was posted on. The next chapter should follow soon; it is nearly complete. **

**Please review, and I am willing to make use of any ideas that you would like to see incorporated in the story.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me ::sigh::; I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

'Damn dogs!' Kagome growled to herself as she pulled the string of her bow taunt once more. She shivered when she practically felt Sesshomaru's word caress her skin as his hands repositioned her arms and body into a better stance. The warmth of his body pressed so closely behind her left her mind reeling.

"You're aiming too high again Kagome. You need to aim your sights lower. That will put you closer on target."

Heat rose to her cheeks as he stepped away ghosting his fingers across her uncovered arms in the process. This was just a hint of the torment the newly dubbed demonic duo had put her though since that fateful night in their room.

~~~~ Flashback~~~~

"Indeed, but how do we go about having our little miko go about repaying her transgressions?" Sesshomaru placed a curled knuckle underneath Kagome's chin and tilted upwards. He moved to a kneeling position and stared down into her wide eyes as silver mane curtained around their faces. His thin lips pulled into a light smirk. "I think first should be the improper farewell."

"Yeah, I think so too." Inuyasha's clawed fingertips flexed against Kagome's stomach causing small amounts of friction between her skin and the fabric of her gown.

"Improper? How was my saying goodbye improper? I didn't see anything wrong with it." Kagome huffed defiantly.

"Of course you didn't see anything wrong with it; you weren't on the receiving end. It was so rushed I almost couldn't tell you were trying to tell me goodbye. When bidding somebody farewell; it is customary to bring you focus onto them and proceed with the farewell more slowly. This technique also works very well for greetings. Allow me to demonstrate."

Slowly Sesshomaru lowered his lips to Kagome's. They were soft at first, but soon they became more demanding. The hand that he placed under her chin smoothed down her neck to find purchase at the base of her skull. He tilted her head back for a better angle in attempt to deepen the kiss. His dangerously, sharp fang grazed against her bottom lip causing Kagome to gasp aloud giving Sesshomaru ample opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. He nearly smiled at the shiver that shook her body. Skillfully he coaxed Kagome's tongue to play with his and then to follow his into his own mouth.

Kagome was, to say the least, shocked. She wasn't expecting this when she came to return his things. This kiss wasn't nearly as shocking as the one on the Ferris wheel, but it came close. His lips were smooth and fierce, just like his personality. The mere feel of his lips molding against her had her wanting to melt into Inuyasha's lap. She gasped at the feel of his fangs; the sensation of his tongue caressing hers sent a shiver down her spine. When he silently requested she follow his tongue back into his mouth, she was surprised to be shock again. He tasted almost similar to that of freshly fallen snowflakes caught on your tongue with a hint of mint. Tentatively Kagome's tongue searched the contours of his mouth and gently traced his fangs before venturing home. Sesshomaru eased back, but not before kissing her a few more times to which Kagome responded willing.

Kagome shivered lightly at the memory; the arrow in her grasp slipped from her finger tips and sped towards the target hitting the mark dead on.

"That would be a perfect bull's eye. Bravo Kagome."

Lowering her bow, Kagome blew out an exasperated breath. Pushing her hair from her face, she grimaced at the sweat she found collected in her hairline. Despite the light chill in the air, it was still warm out and she managed to break a sweat during her training session. Wiping the moisture from her hand, Kagome shouldered her bow and glanced at Sesshomaru. "Um… I think I'm going to go take a shower now. I feel like I reek."

"That is fine. You have done well today. I will gather and put these items away." Sesshomaru stepped close, gently sliding the bow from her shoulder. Leaning close, he pressed his nose to Kagome's temple his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "I assure you however, your scent is far from reeking."

Kagome felt one had graze over her lower back. Pulling in a sharp breath she turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. His face was merely a few inches away from hers. Liquid gold stared back at her. Kagome's mind registered the fact that Sesshomaru's thumb caressed her cheek lightly.

"Alright Sesshomaru, it's getting colder by the day. Let Kagome get a shower before she gets chilled and sick." Inuyasha called from a nearby tree.

Sesshomaru pulled back and shot a glare at Inuyasha. Inhaling and releasing a heavy breath through his nose, he released Kagome.

Seeing the opportunity, Kagome quickly darted into the house and into the sanctity of the bathroom.

Standing under the shower head, Kagome let the hot water relax her tense muscles and soothe her frazzled nerves. The cracked window in the shower allowed for a cold breeze to enter the bathroom. 'Inuyasha was right; it is getting colder. At least it's finally starting to feel like the holiday season.'

* * *

"Um, could somebody help me please?"

Inuyasha's ears flicked atop his head at the almost silent plea that came from upstairs. Slowly he climbed the steps and rounder the corner coming face to face with familiar jean-clad legs. Smirking to himself he reached up and caressed the denim covered calf that dangled helplessly before him. His smile broadened as a gasp echoed in the open space above him. "Heh, how's it hanging Kagome?"

"Oh, shut up Inuyasha and get me down from here."

"What the hell are you doing up there anyway?"

"Momma asked me to find something while she took Sesshomaru and Sota to the grocery store. I couldn't find it up here so I decided to check somewhere else. As I was coming down the stool slipped and I got stuck hanging here." Kagome's voice took on a whiney quality towards the end of her explanation.

"And what exactly would you like me to do?"

"Gahh, get me down!" Kagome screamed, kicking her feet wildly.

Inuyasha dodged the foot that came flying at his face. Catching her leg at the ankle Inuyasha stilled Kagome's movements. "Okay, okay, I was only kidding. I'll help you down. Just stay still."

Kagome stilled the movements of her legs and waited for Inuyasha to do what he planned on doing. She felt Inuyasha's hands settle on her hips and his fingers slid through the belt loops of her jeans. When his call for her to let go reached her ears she released her death grip without hesitation. For a moment Kagome felt weightless as Inuyasha aided her descent to the floor. Kagome looked up into his face when her feet finally settled on the level surface. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Inuyasha offered a fanged smirk. "You have a real knack for getting into trouble, you realize this right?"

"Yeah but that is what I have you for." Kagome whispered as she stepped closer into Inuyasha's personal space. Slowly she placed her hand onto his chest and stroked the lines of lean muscle. Lifting herself up onto her toes Kagome brought her lips a hair's distance away from Inuyasha's. "So how do I ever repay you?"

Suddenly Inuyasha's lips were dry. He pressed them together and moistened them with his tongue. His panting breath feathered across Kagome's lips as he leaned closer. "I'm… um… sure we can think of…"

"I'M HOME! KAGOME, INUYASHA CAN YOU COME HELP CARRY THINGS INSIDE?" Rumi called from downstairs in the kitchen.

Kagome balled her fists against Inuyasha's chest and sighed heavily before skirting around him to head towards the stairs.

Inuyasha stood there for a few moments just blinking at the wall before him. Of all the things that could have happened in that situation, her mother's interruption was not one of the things he was hoping for. Turning to follow Kagome he groaned as the erection she caused pressed against his jeans. Cursing to himself he thanked every kami he could think of that it was cold outside.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. There in the middle of the living room Kagome kneeled under the edge of an enormous evergreen. The light blue of the presented backside contrasted against the dark pine color left him longing to be outside sooner. His palms itched with a need to firmly grab hold of the tantalizing morsel.

"Inuyasha, if all you are going to do is stand there and gawk, make yourself useful and retrieve the other items from outside." Sesshomaru's voice drifted between the branches of the trees.

"Keh."

The tree shuddered violently which brought Inuyasha's to the base of the tree again. Kagome's hips swayed back and forth through the air. Her spine periodically alternated between arching and bowing as her unseen efforts towards her mysterious goal rattled the vegetation above her. Her effort ridden voice drifted out from beneath the bows. "Come on guys, don't fight. Inuyasha just… ugh… wait a… ah… moment. Mmm… almost there and we all can go get the rest of the… oh… oh… there."

Kagome shimmied out from under the tree noisily separating her stick fingers. "Hmm… tree sap. Over in the corner please Sesshomaru. I have to go wash my hands."

Sesshomaru placed the tree where Kagome requested as she left the room. He moved to stand next to the speechless Inuyasha. "There will be only a few times that I am truly envious of you little brother, and this is one of them."

"Yeah." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Come, there are still other things that need attending to."

"Yeah."

* * *

"What's the point of this again?" Inuyasha asked later that evening as everybody gathered around the evergreen in the living room.

"Presents." Sota said smiling devilishly from around the edge of the tree.

"Sota you know better." Rumi scolded half heartedly. "This time of year is a time for friends and family to get together and celebrate, and yes there are presents involved, but that is not the only reason for it."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow high into his bangs. He was thoroughly confused. "So you bring a tree inside so you can get together and celebrate?"

Kagome giggled at the blush that covered her mother's cheeks. When Inuyasha asked his question she though he was asking about the holiday as well. But go figure, Inuyasha is Sota's idol so he would be the one to understand Inuyasha's unexplained question the best.

"No dear. We don't bring the tree inside to celebrate. We bring the tree inside because we celebrate. It's meant to make the house look more festive by decorating it…"

"And so we can put presents under it." Sota smiled brightly at his mother.

"Yes, and to put presents under it."

"That would explain the boxes of trinkets." Sesshomaru held an ornament between his fingers.

"Yes. That's what these boxes are for. Our decorations are family memories as well. The one you're holding is from Sota's first Christmas."

Inuyasha looked at the ornament that Sesshomaru was now studying. Quickly he delved his hand into the box and retrieved another ornament. Lifting it from the box he revealed a pale pink orb suspended between the points of a silver crescent moon. "What's this one right here? It looks like the shikon-no-tama."

Rumi's eyes softened as she reached out both hands for the ornament. Gently she cradled it in her palm and smoothed her fingers along the silver spine of the moon. "This is the ornament my husband bought me the Christmas I was pregnant with Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she watched her mother take a seat on the couch and stroll down memory lane. She felt a heavy need to sit down and reminisce with her mother, but a hand on her shoulder pulled her away from that thought. Looking over her shoulder she saw Inuyasha smirking at her holding another ornament in his hand. A younger version of herself with pigtails and two missing teeth smiled back at her. A blush dusted her cheeks. "Oh my god. Inuyasha put that thing away."

Inuyasha's smirk widened. "You can't make me."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she gave the best growl a human could muster. She whipped her hand out to swipe the ornament from Inuyasha's hand, but his quicker reflexes kept if from her reach. Knowing that his speed would top hers Kagome had to think quickly in order to achieve her goal. Donning a smile of her own Kagome stood up straight and stepped closer to her prey. She threaded her fingers through his forelocks and whispered to him lightly. "Inuyasha, please can I have it back."

Glancing down at the goddess before him, he had to stifle the whine that built up in his throat. By kami, she was temptation in carnet. Large cerulean orbs peered up at him thick lashes seemingly pleading for his every desire. He noted that her deliciously rounded lips were pulled into a light pout. And following his line of sight he could see every curve of her body that arched toward him in an oh so tempting way. All his needs and desires wrapped into one well sculpted package for his viewing pleasure, and all she wanted in return was one little trinket. His will to deny her wishes crumbled. Slowly he moved the ornament back into her reach.

Her plan worked. Smiling triumphantly Kagome moved to retrieve the ornament from Inuyasha's hand. Before she was able to take the object in her hand it was quickly snatched away from her fingers and out of her line of sight.

A baritone voice rumbled against her ear. "Do not presume to believe that stunt will work on me as well my little miko."

Kagome looked over her shoulder to find Sesshomaru right next to her. Looking along the length of his arm she could see the ornament dangle from his fingertips. Sighing she knew that even in her wildest dreams she couldn't match Sesshomaru in speed. The only thing she could do was admit defeat. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she lowered her head.

"Why accept defeat so easily? Perhaps an answer will come to you from above."

Slightly confused by his words, Kagome blinked a few times before craning her neck upwards. An eyebrow arched in confusion at the sight she beheld. "Mistletoe?"

"Smile, sis!"

Kagome jerked her head toward the sound of Sota's voice. He sat perched on the back of the couch with a camera in hand. Simultaneously warm lips pressed against each of her cheeks. Kagome's eyes widened and the flash from the camera went off.

"Alright I got it! Mom look we finally have a good picture of Kagome under the mistletoe."

"Wonderful." Rumi reached out at took the camera from Sota to view the picture on the back. She gasped and gushed over the digital portrait on the screen. "Oh my goodness, you look absolutely beautiful in this picture. And that blush, absolutely breathtaking."

Kagome blushed deeper at her mother's complement. It was so embarrassing to be caught under that ridiculous plant. Almost every time she was below it the situation always became disastrous. The first time she could remember was when Sota was still little. Another family member was holding him under the mistletoe and when she went to kiss him, he poked her right in the eye with his tiny fingers. The next time someone got her under the mistletoe; a huge bug fell out of it, landed in her hair and then proceeded to crawl down her face. The unsuspecting creature sufficiently succeeded in scaring Kagome from the room for the rest of the holiday season. That year's gifts had to be opened in the kitchen. And the time before last her friends tried to corner her at school in order to get her and Hojo underneath the same sprig. Her friends meant well but they just couldn't fathom the idea that she just didn't see Hojo in that light. Comparatively this time was harmless and couldn't even be place in the same categories as the others.

"Okay, now that we have all had our fun, we need to finish decorating the tree."

Moving next to the tree, Rumi placed 'Kagome's First Ornament' on a thick branch, three-quarters of the way up the tree. Taking her lead the others unloaded the rest of the ornaments and hung the on the tree as well.

"Phew, that was a lot of work. I'm glad it's finished." Sota sighed and plopped onto the closest piece of open furniture.

"Not quite. There's still one thing left to do. Kagome, I think it's your turn this year."

"Oh, the star!" Kagome smiled and pulled the tree topper from its own special box that sat next to the couch. Holding the three dimensional object carefully in both hands she strode up to the tree and looked up. Damn that was way up there. Quickly she darted her gaze around in search of the footstool but found it nowhere. Maybe it was put back up. Before Kagome could go retrieve it she was hoisted into the air by her waist.

Sensing Kagome's decorating dilemma, Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her onto Inuyasha's shoulders. Keeping a hand on her back, he held Kagome steady as Inuyasha lifted her closer to the highest bow. He nearly smiled when Kagome succeeded in placing the ornament at the top of the tree. She turned toward him from her spot on Inuyasha's shoulders and smiled brightly at him.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, down please."

Inuyasha squatted at Kagome's request, and Sesshomaru held her shoulders as she swung her legs over his shoulder one at a time. Steady on the floor once again Kagome grasped both of their hands and pulled them both to the couch. Having Sesshomaru sit first, Kagome snuggled up next to him, and pulled Inuyasha down next to her and rested his head in her lap. Absentmindedly she stroked her fingers through Inuyasha's hair as she admired the tree.

After admiring the tree for some time Rumi stood from her seat she occupied after leaving the couch and shooed Sota off to bed. Turning to do the same to her daughter she smiled at the sight before her. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the couch with his arm on the rest holding his head up and his eyes closed peacefully. Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru, his other arm draped around her, with her fingers unconsciously stroking one of Inuyasha's ears. And Inuyasha, with his head still in Kagome's lap, lay stretched across the rest of the couch smiling tranquilly in his sleep.

As quietly as possible she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over Inuyasha. Moving around the back of the couch she clicked off the side table lamp and then headed for the tree. Bending down and taking the chord in hand she nearly screamed when a voice spoke quietly to her from the darkness.

"That is not necessary."

"By kami, Sesshomaru, you frightened me!" Rumi whispered harshly as she turned to see two pairs of molten amber reflecting the light from the tree back at her.

"That was not my intent, I assure you."

"I know that. You just caught me off guard. I thought you were asleep and the sudden sound of your voice startled me. I guess I'm just getting jumpy in my old age."

"Keh, age ain't got nothing to do with it. It must run in the family though because I've seen Kagome spaz like that several time."

"Well, I'm glad you find it amusing, but I doubt Kagome would find it very funny that you would give her poor mother a heart attack." Rumi clutched the fabric of her shirt resting over her heart.

"You know as well as I do that you are in perfect health."

"And that's a good thing too because I'm going to need my perfect health for what is in store for us tomorrow."

"'What's in store for us tomorrow.' What are we doing tomorrow?"

Inuyasha said, quietly sitting up.

"You'll see." Rumi smiled as she went up the stairs. "Be sure to turn the tree off when you go to bed. And don't stay up too late because tomorrow you are going to need your health as well. Good night boys."

The click of Rumi's door shutting seemed to resound through the entire house. Inuyasha turned to look into Sesshomaru's emotionless stare before shrugging and scooping Kagome into his arms. As Inuyasha ascended the stairs, Sesshomaru disconnected the lights to the tree and then followed suit.


End file.
